Game realm
by Kingofsouls
Summary: All right. Chapter 20 is up! THe KND have to fight a new evil from a hidden world. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_HI. This is KingofSouls. His story is called "Game realm," witch came from my weird teenage mind. Now, I don't own anything you seen before. _**

_**FOR BONUS POINTS, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE DOGS SPIECE'S IS?**_

"What's up Numbah 1?" Numbah 5 asked when Numbah 1 came out of the transmition-to-other-KND-bases room.

"Yea! What's up?" Numbah 2 yelled from the garage.

"Our two-week summer vacation has started!" Numbah 1 said. His team then cheered.

"Yea!" Numbah 4 yelled. "We can now do this without bein' on call!"

"What do you guys wanna do?" Numbah 1 asked.

"The beach," the rest of the team said.

"All right." Numbah 1 responded.

"Numbah 1, are you all right?" Numbah 3 asked. "You don't like the beach."

"Sometimes we have to give a little," Numbah 1 said sheepishly.

A few minutes later, the KND got in their swim gear. They were about to get on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S when a strange dog burned a hole in the wall. This dog had its back curved, with little mountain-like ridges on it. Its fur was fire-red, and its furless parts were dark brown. When the KND got a look at its eyes, they looked like they had fire in them. Then the dog howled and rushed the KND.

"KDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 1 yelled as the KND armed themselves.

As the KND shot at the dog, it ran as fast as fire. And by "fast as fire," it dodged every shot, punch, kick, stab, and bomb sent its way.

The dog then went on the attack. With inhuman speed, it ran to Numbah 3 and bit her. Numbah 3 fell in pain. Numbah 1 noticed and yelled "Numbah 2! Now!"

"Got it!" Numbah 2 yelled. Then he brought out and activated walking cannon.

**Kinds Next Door C.A.N.N.O.N**

**Crewel**

**Attack**

**Notifies**

**Newbies**

**Of**

**Netherworld**

Numbah 2 then fired a blast of light at the dog. In response, the dog fires a stream of fire. The attacks met, and made a large flash. When it was gone, the C.A.N.N.O.N. was in pieces.

Then the dog ran towards Numbah 5

**_You like it? Gotta live those chiffhangers. Be back soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

As the dog rushed Numbah 5, the rest of the team were clenching their teeth.

The dog then leapt up, and tried to land on Numbah 5. I said tried because it got kicked in midair by a tall, teenage, tree-like boy. Behind him was another boy, almost exactly like the first, except his white skin was dark, but still white. Next to him was a girl who was tall, teenage, tree-like, winged, and very beautiful.

"Let's roll!" the first boy yelled.

"Yes. Let's, oh great and fearless leader," the second boy said sarcastically. The first boy then punched his look alike, and they then fought as the girl tried to pry them apart. As this was happening, the KND looked puzzled.

"What's happening?" Numbah 4 asked.

"I have no idea," Numbah 1 said.

"GRRAH! GRRRR, RAAHH, RARRRRRRRRRR, RAH RAH!" The dog growled. "GRRRRRR, GRRAH, RAH , HOWWWWWWWWLLLLL!" (_Translation: Can we get this over with? I wanna eat and I wanna eat now!_) The dog then lunged for the teens, and the KND didn't know if they should gasp or cheer.

The first boy then jumped over the dog. Then the second boy clamped this mouth together, and the girl grabbed the tail. Then the first boy pulled out a small toy-like thing from his backpack. The toy-like thing looked like two pyramids connected at the bases. At the connection point, there was a small disk. The first boy then pointed the toy-like thing at the dog.

"Game Realm! Open NOW!" The first boy yelled. Then a beam of light shot out of the toy-like thing, and the beam went about ten feet before turning into a large circle. AT that point in time, the dog went crazy, trying to escape. At the very last moment, the first boy's comrades chucked the dog into the circle, and then the circle disappeared.

"So," the first boy said to the second. "What did we get so far today Dark Ryan?"

"Call me Darkan Ryan!" Dark Ryan, or DR for short, yelled. "Roxanne, do you have the list?"

"Sure do!" The girl, Clearly Roxanne, replied. She got out a list and said "So far today get got two Wights, a Cyclops, three Dry Bones, four Chu Chus, ten Goombas and this Hellhound."

"That's good. Let's check the kids out," Ryan said. As his group approached the KND, they stood up and got ready to fight.

"Get ready to fight!" Numbah 1 ordered.

"Slow down kid, we don't wanna hurt ya." Dark Ryan said. "Anyone get hurt?"

"I did," Numbah 3 said. She showed Ryan her bite.

"Let's see," Ryan said. "Hmmm. Damn, that's gotta hurt. That looks deep."

"Will I…"

"Ye, you'll be O.K." Ryan said. "Can someone get me aluminum and something warm?" He asked the KND. Numbah 2 then went to his toolbox and got the things Ryan needed. He then gave the things to Ryan and then Ryan said it Numbah 3 "O.K., put this warm thingy on the bite for 20 minutes, and after that remove it and put the aluminum on it for four hours. You got that?"

"Yea." Numbah 3 said.

"Cool." Roxanne said. "We'll come back to check up on ya. Ryan, are there any more?" She said to Ryan.

Ryan then looked at his toy. "Arch Moggals in Paris." He replied.

"Cool! Let them burn it down!" DR yelled.

"Good idea," Ryan said. "Let's get some ice cream!"

"Oh, really." Roxanne said, hands on hips. "It's your job to keep the game realm beings in line and in the Game Realm. "

"So?" the Ryan's said in unison. "Screw Paris!"

"Oh, fine, do what you want." Roxanne said, "But while you guys are eating, I'll be emailing pictures of you two doing things gay people do."

"Oh God NO!" DR screeched.

"We'll go save Paris! We'll go save Paris!" Ryan begged.

Then Ryan ran towards the hole and flew while glowing with bright yellow energy. Roxanne followed him and flew with her wings, and gave chase. DR madder a new hole and flew while glowing with black energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours and 20 minutes later, Ryan and friends came back to the tree house to check up on the KND. "How ya all doing!" DR asked the KND.

"Good" Numbah 1 replied. Ryan noticed they KND were playing a 5-way game of Magic: the Gathering and that Numbah 3 had everyone on the ropes with a cool strategy

"NOBODY MOVE!" an Irish voice yelled. Everyone turned around and saw Numbah 86 withy about 50 KND troops. "It looks like I have tree teens in my grasp. Good thing I came!"

First things first," Roxanne said. "How did you know we were here?"

"Silent teen alarm!" 86 answered. "How stand still so I can turn you vile teens into swish cheese."

"But we're not vile." Ryan said.

"Yea! We're the good guys!" DR responded.

"I don't care little boys!" 86 yelled.

"Oh, SHIT!" Roxanne yelled. Ryan and DR were shaking with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" the Ryan's yelled.

"Ryan! DR! Call down!" Roxanne and Sector v yelled. They were grabbing them, trying to prevent then from gutting 86.

"Oh, look! The little girl is being the baby sitter!" 86 said in a baby voice. Roxanne then stopped restraining the Ryan's and was shaking with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Roxanne yelled. Numbah 1 realized it was hopeless and told his team to stop holding the teens. They then advanced on 86 and were ready to kill. Before they could, three dogs appeared after they made a hole in the wall. Two were Hellhounds, but the third had green and purple fur, and three heads.

"Crap! Two Hellhounds and a Gwylligi!" Ryan yelled.

"The dogs then fired streams of fire at the good guys. As Numbah 86 and her troops started to scream, Ryan stood in the fire's way and created an energy shield made of yellow energy to save the children. Then Roxanne shot a beam of white light at the dogs and DR used his shadow to pound the dogs. Then Ryan advanced on the dogs, with Numbahs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 86 behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dogs rushed the heroes, the KND shot at the dogs, but the dogs ran with unnatural speed. Ryan sighed and shot goo from his hands to stick the dogs in one place when they stepped on it. They did, and when that happed, Ryan then used his toy to make another circle, and DR lifted the dogs (still stuck on the floor) by removing the part of the floor they were on, and chucked them in the circle. After it closed, Ryan and friends were mugged by all of 86's troops.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryan asked.

"To make sure you won't attack us as we get ready to put you in containment." 86 replied.

"Why?" Roxanne asked.

"You're teens!" 86 said

"That's dumb," Roxanne said.

"LET GO OF ME!" DR yelled. "WE SAVED YOUR ASSES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!"

As Ryan and co. tried to escape, Numbah 3 approached 86. "Let them go!"

"NO!" 86 replied.

"They saved us!"

"They're teens!"

'So? Let em go!"

"Over my dead body!"

'That can be arranged!"

As Numbah 3 and Numbah 86 argued, DR hand started to glow with black energy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Here it is. _**

_**Me no own KND!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR was unusually calm. In past adventures, he would scream like a little girl when he was in trouble. That was because he didn't have a plan. This time, he did. He was going to cause a distraction.

Meanwhile, Numbah 3 and Numbah 86 were still fighting. "JUST LET THEM GO!" Numbah 3 yelled.

"NEVER!" Numbah 86 yelled back.

"THEY'RE NOT WITH THE OTHER TEENS!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Girls!" Ryan yelled.

"WHAT?" the two children yelled.

"Look behind you!" Roxanne yelled. The many KND troops turned around and saw their greatest enemy commanding a giant teen army.

Slade.

Just joking. It was Father.

"Well, well, well." Father said. "It looks like I will finally get rid of the Kids Next Door once and for all with my giant teen army!"

"What about us?" DR said. He was using dark magic to cut his ropes.

"I'll get rid of your tree teens for no apparent reason." Father replied.

_Swell. _DR thought.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 86 yelled. Her battalion then charged the army of teens and got their asses kicked very badly. As that was happening, Numbah 1 and his friends were freeing Ryan, DR, and Roxanne.

A few minutes later, Ryan and company got ready to fight. As the teen army approached them, Ryan and Dr fired blasts of yellow and black energy, while Roxanne was using her wings to blow them away.

As the teens retreated two minutes later, Father was the only one left. "Let's roll!" Ryan said.

"We'll take care of it." Numbah 4 yelled, fists at the ready.

"OK!" Dr said as the three teens fell down and started to sleep.

"You ignorant BRATS have bothered me long enough!" Father yelled. His body then engulfed itself in flame, and started to launch fire at the KND. THE children quickly dodged the attack like they usually did. At that point in time, Numbah 2 put on some strange gloves.

**Kinds Next Door C.L.A.W.S.**

**Claw**

**Launches**

**Alota**

**White **

**Spikes**

Numbah 2 then launched many white spikes at Father. When they got near them, however, the heat of Father's body burned up the spikes. Numbah 3 then joined in by firing C.A.N.N.O.N. blasts at Father (Numbah 2 taught her how to do operate the C.A.N.N.O.N.). Being the evil villain he was, Father dodged the attacks and retaliated by firing move fireballs at the KND.

"We're loosing!" Numabh1 said.

Man, I feel sorry for you guys.

_SMASH!_

Ryan then woke up and muttered loudly "Whowhatwhenwherewhyandhow?" (_Translation: Who what when where why and how?_)

"Why did an anvil fall on Father?" Numbah 86 asked.

I did it.

"Mr. Narrator!" Roxanne said. "You know you're not supposed to do that!"

I felt sorry for the kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour later_

"Alright, now that everything is under control," Roxanne said to the KND, "Do you Mind if we help you guys?"

"YES!" Sector V responded. They felt Ryan and his friends were kinds at heart.

"NO!" NUmbah 86 yelled with the rage of a hundred white hot suns.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't trust you!" 86 responded.

"Would it help if we answered some questions?'

"I guess." Numbah 86 said.

FIRST QUESTION PLEASE!

"Stay outta this!" Numbah 4 said.

"Where did all of you come from?" 86 asked

"Good question." Ryan said. "It was a year ago when my two friends Seth and Brain and myself were placing a time capsule for our class project in Mt. Lassen. Then this time portal thing sucked us into it and launched us into the year 2089! We met a bunch of cool people, like Roxanne, and we became friends."

"Then we found out that the evil governor, Mr. G, wanted Wal-mart to rule the world." Roxanne continued. "We chased Mr. G, this Flunky, Mr. Flunky, their robot, Brockanator, and their 'Ultimate weapon' back to Ryan's time. In the end, we beat Mr.G using the weapon."

"What was it?" Numbah 86 demanded.

"Me." Dark Ryan said. The KND then gasped. "In 2089, Mr. Flunky went to the White House to lure Ryan and his friends their. Then Mr. Flunky got a hair from Ryan, and then created me. I was made with very advanced cloning gear. It was so advanced, I was Ryan's memories."

NEXT QUESTION!

"Why does Roxanne have wings?" Numbah 3 asked.

"I'm an angel." Roxanne said. The KND then gasped again. "I can also shrink the wings so they won't get in the way."

NEXXT QUESTION!

"What's with all of the stuff shooting out of your fingers?" Numbah 4 asked.

"It's magic," Ryan answered. "We each learned a different type of magic. Roxanne uses light magic, Dark Ryan uses dark magic, and I use chaos magic."

Is that the last question?

"Numbah 5 thinks so." Numbah 5 said.

"Well, I guess you could help us," 86 said. "I'll ask Numbah 362 tonight."

"Well," Roxanne said, "we need a hotel room. We'd better get going."

"Why don't you stay here?" Numbah 1 said to the KND's teenage allies.

"That's a great idea!" DR said.

"It is a good idea." Ryan said. He then pulled out a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Chaozo." Ryan said. "I go to a boarding school, and it's out break."

"Oh.' Numbah 1 replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That's all. Be back soon, hopefully. **_

_**(P.S. That weird name near the end? It's sounded out like this: Kay-ah-zo . I made it up.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do no own KND, or any thing in the special place the guys are going on vacation, OK! I only own Ryan, Dr, and Roxanne._**

Over the past three days, Ryan's crew and the KND had become close friends. Today, Roxanne was helping Numbah 3 pack for her vacation. "So," Numbah 3 asked Roxanne. "Are you going on a vacation?"

"Yep!" Roxanne said as she was packing. "Ryan wants you guys to come with us if it's ok."

"Really!" Numbah 3 said. She looked really excited. "Where are you going?"

"Ryan wants it to be a surprise." Roxanne said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW!" Ryan yelled. He was in the garage with Numbah 1 and Numbah 2. "This is COOL! You made this out of a school bus?"

"Yep!" Numbah 2 said. "It's a pretty good use for the things.

"True." Ryan said.

"Well, Ryan," Numbah 1 asked Ryan. "Are you going on a vacation?'

"Yep!" Ryan said. "You can come with me if you want."

"Really?" Numbah 1 said. "Were are you going?"

"The coolest place EVER!" Ryan yelled. "However, I want it to be a surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Numbah 4's room, Numbah 4 was sparring with Dark Ryan. Numbah 5 was just hanging out.

"Hi-yea!" Numbah 4 yelled as he preformed a drop-kick. DR quickly dodged it, and grabbed Numbah 4's leg, and threw him into a wall.

"Need help?" DR yelled.

"NO!" Numbah 4 replied.

"Just asking!" DR yelled back.

"So, DR, Numbah 5 wants to know if were you're going on vacation." Numbah 5 asked.

"I heard Ryan say he would rearrange DR's internal organs if he said anything." Numbah 4 said with a little difficulty.

"Correct." DR said. "Now, about your drop kick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone ready?" Numbah 1 asked our heroes the next day. They were in the garage, along with all of the necessities: Swim gear, video games, cash, and so on.

"But what's our destination?" Numbah 3 asked.

"We're going to the…" Ryan started to say.

"WAIT!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Numbah 86, with all of her necessities.

"What are you doing here?" Numbah 5 asked in a rube voice.

"Under Numbah 362's order's I am to accompany you until further notice!" Numbah 86 yelled.

"Ah, Numbah5 can't believe that!" Numbah 5 complained.

"No use complaining." Numbah 1 told Numbah 5. "We just have to take her along."

"Oh, all right." Numbah 5 said. _Man, why did the wicked bitch have to be with us? _Numbah 5 thought. _Oh, well, I don't hear anyone else complaining._

_Man, why did Numbah 362 give us the wicked bitch?_ Numbah 4 thought.

"All right. Let's roll!" Ryan yelled. The got his toy out, yelled "Game realm, open NOW!", and made a circle with the toy. DR then ushered everyone in the circle, and after that, the circle closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another world, a circle opened, and the KND (along with Ryan, DR, and Roxanne) walked out of it. "O.K., now that we're here, where IS here?" Numbah 2 said. They were in a grimy town square with many Toads, Bandits, and Mousers.

"We're in the Game realm!" Ryan answered.

"If you want us to be more specific, we're in Rougeport." Roxanne said.

"We're in a video game?" Numbah 86 asked.

Yep!" DR replied. "Cool, isn't it?" The KND shook their head as a response.

"All right, we have some things to do." Ryan told his friends. "Here are 300 coins and my cell phone number. You can spend the coins on what you want, but call me only if it's an emergency, ok?"

"Oh, and stick together!" Roxanne said.

After the teens flew away, Numbah 4 asked this to his friends: "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's go to Glitzvile!" Numbah 2 answered, while holding up his _Paper Mario: The Thousand year Door_ guide book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The end of another chapter. So, how do you like it? Remember; e-mail me at _****_s7rhufftehama.k12.ca.us_****_ to summit your vote for the popularity contest. And please revie._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING! Boring informational chapter!**_

_**Plus, I don't own the games in the game realm or KND.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the KND got to the blimp that goes to Glitzville, they found out they needed a ticket.

"No ticket, no ride." The cheep-cheep porter guy told Numbah 86.

"But we're from the real world!" she told him.

"That's cool, but I don't care." The porter guy told her.

"FINE!" 86 yelled. She then walked away. _What I wouldn't give to see him get turned into fish sticks_ 86 thought.

"Numbah 86! I have an idea!" Numbah 2 said. He opened one of his suitcases and gave his each of his friends a pair of goofy-looking wings.

"Numbah 2, what are these cruddy things?" Numbah 4 asked Numbah 2.

"They're not cruddy! They're my latest invention!" Numbah 2 told him

**Kids Next Door W.I.N.G.S.**

**Wings**

**Invite**

**Normalized**

**Gliding **

**Satisfaction**

Each operative put on the wings, and then stated to fly to Glitzville. The porter guy saw what they were going, and yelled "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YOU BRATS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Numbah 5 said. The KND were at Gitzville, the city in the sky. Stands were everywhere, and a large arena was at the far end of town. In Numbah 4's opinion, it was the 2nd greatest thing ever (the KND was naturally the greatest thing ever).

"This is amazing!" Numbah 1 said.

"What are we gonna do?" Numbah 3 asked her teammates.

"Let's go the Glitz Pit!" Numbah 2 said. The others agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you guys are from the real world and ya all wanna tumble in the pit, right?" Grubba, a clubba with a really bad western accent, asked the KND. Grubba was the promoter for the Glitz Pit, before the hero Mario found out that he was using a Crystal Star to suck the energy out of fighters to make himself look young. Mario kicked his ass, and Grubba was put under arrest. His ex assistant, Jolene, took over. She rehired him a few months later.

"Yes." Numbah 5 said.

"Well, you got to…" Grubba started to say.

"Grubba, this is my job." Jolene said. "Now, go do yours."

Oh, right." Grubba said. He grabbed a mop and left the office where is in.

"You probably know the rules and where you locker room is, so you can now go there. Have a good day." Jolene said.

As the KND made their way to the minor league locker room, the door to the battle arena opened, and a small black Yoshi with a gray-and-white polka dot pattern on this rear end, white shoes, and a red two-pronged Mohawk walked out. "It's good to be famous." He said. He then noticed the KND. "Are you guys new here?" he asked them.

"Yes." Numbah 86 told the little Yoshi.

"I'll give you some hints so you can face me in record time?" the Yoshi said. "Want me to tell you?"

"Sure thing!" Numbah 1 said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the Gaurdna safe?" Roxanne asked Ryan. The Gaurdna is Ryan's toy.

"Yep! It's in my pocket. Plus it's indestructible!" Ryan told her.

""That's good." Dark Ryan said in an angry tone of voice. "Damn shame we aren't! We're about to be eaten by cannibalistic Shy Guys!"

"Come on! How bad can they be?" Ryan asked his friend. Then a small army of Shy Guys brought out spices, cooking tools, and a cauldron.

"Apparently a lot." Roxanne replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour later_

"Now entering the ring, ranked number 1 in the glitz pit, the Kids Next Door!" Jolene yelled as hundreds of spectators yelled with never-ending excitement in their voices. On the right side, the door to the hallway opened, and the KND walked out. The fans then screamed louder, because they were amazed that the KND had got to be ranked number 1 in a short period of time.

"And now, the reigning champion!" Jolene continued to yell (The KND were walking to the stage). "Born here and raised on the road! Shadow, the Great Gonzales Jr.!" The door on the left side opened, and the Yoshi walked out into the arena. He wore a red cape with a white circle on it. In the circle was a red M. Shadow then walked onto the stage and threw the cape into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid thankless job _Grubba thought as he was doing a supplies check in the storage room.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Grubba?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grubba screeched as he jumped 10 feet in the air, and then landed on his ass. He turned around and saw a man. He was skinny, but not really fat. He was tall, but not really short (It's like he's perfect). He had a business suit on, and it was really white. At the end of his sleeves and at the end of his pant's legs were square-like collars. In fact, he had a collar that was square-like. His face was oval-like and hairless, and it looked like his right hand was a floating glove. "What do you want?" Grubba said to the man.

"I would like to talk to Ms. Jolene." The man said.

'I'll try." Grubba said to the man. As the man left, Grubba went back to work. _Who is he? _Grubba thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Who is the guy? Will the KND beat Shadow the Yoshi? Are cannibalistic Shy Guys really that evil? Want to find out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I own Ryan, DR, and Roxanne! That's it!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get ready to brawl!" Jolene yelled. The crown then proceeded to scream.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 1 ordered. His team then rushed the tiny Yoshi. Shadow then jumped up really high, and using his mighty rump, he Ground Pounded on Numbah 86's head, and gave her a massive headache. Numbah 4 then pulled out his gumball gun, and fired wave after wave of gumballs at Shadow. Shadow then opened his mouth and ate every shot. After Numbah 4 seized fire, Shadow sat down.

"What are you doing?" one crowd member asked. Then Shadow laid eggs until he was sitting on a tower of 30 white eggs with polka dots. Shadow then gently jumped of the tower of eggs and used his tongue to launch them at his enemies.

"Oh." The same crowd member said to himself.

"Numbah 86! Start Flying!" Numbah 1 ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you!" 86 yelled.

"Just do it!" Numbah 1 yelled back. Then he decided to look up. He saw Shadow hovering over himself (Shadow did this by moving his legs very fast) and he was armed with an egg. Shadow threw the egg at 86, but Numbah 1 pushed her out of the way, and he got hit with the egg. The egg created a small dust cloud, and when it cleared, Numbah 1 was half his normal size. Numbah 1 then ran while screaming like a little girl. Unfortunately, Shadow hovered near Numbah 1 and blew him off the stage. 'You're out!" Shadow yelled.

"RRAHHH!" Numbah 4 screeched with infinite rage. He jumped on Shadow's back, and tried to keep him hovering in one place.

'Numbah 5! Attack!" Numbah 1 yelled in a squeaky voice.

"Got it Numbah 1!" Numbah 5 yelled. She then threw a lot of M.A.R.B.L.E.'s at Shadow. Shadow tried to dodge the attacks, but the M.A.R.B.L.E.s hit him. The M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded, and Shadow was covered in yellow stuff. "Do you know how long it takes to, um, "shadow ranted. "Um, what is this stuff?"

"Mustard." Numbah 5 told him.

"Do you know how long it takes to get mustard off a Yoshi hide?" Shadow yelled.

"I don't know." Numbah 5 replied

"A week!"

"Okay." Numbah 5 said. Then she detached a weird weapon from her set of W.I.N.G.S.

**Kids Next Door M.I.N.C.A.H.**

**M.A.R.B.L.E.s**

**In**

**Neon**

**Coolers**

**Attack**

**Harshly**

Numbah 5 then fired lots of M.A.R.B.L.E.s at Shadow. He then screamed like a little girl and started to hover out of the way. As Numbah 5 fire at Shadow, Numbah 2 pulled out a baseball bat and started to beat the crap out of Shadow when he got in range.

_Time to pull out all the stops!_ Shadow thought. He then opened his mouth, and an Earth Quake came out of his mouth and into his hands.

"You kept that in your stomach?" Numbah 3 asked.

"I thought it was rock candy." Shadow said. He then threw the Earth Quake at Numbah 2, and the item disappeared as a small earth quake launched Numbah 2 into the crowd.

Numbah 4 then decided to fire spikes at Shadow. As he got the C.L.A.W. ready, Shadow laid another egg, but this one was glowing. Shadow then chucked the egg at Numbah 4, who had just put the C.L.A.W. on. Numbah 4 fired spikes at the egg as a counter-attack. When the two attacks met, the egg exploded, and the force of the explosion sent Numbah 4 into the crowd (The egg was near Numbah 4 when it blew up.).

"So _that's_ where the Fire Flower I ate went." Shadow said to himself. "I wanted to fry Numbah 2 with it."

"Numb ah 3! Catch!" Numbah 86 yelled. She threw an Earth Quake to Numbah 43. Numbah 86 was armed herself with an Earth Quake as she said "On three we throw these at Shadow!"

"But you're no Numbah 1." Numbah 3 said.

"Do it Numbah 3!" Numbah 1 yelled. He was back to normal because a crowd member gave him a Tasty Tonic, one cure for shrink.

"Alright!" Numbah 3 yelled. The two girls threw their weapons at Shadow, but he ate the attacks and spit them back at the girls. Numbah 3 flew out of the way, but 86 wasn't so lucky, because she was launched into Numbah 1.

Numbah 5 fired more M.A.R.B.L.E.s at Shadow, but he jumped out of the way. As he did, Numbah 3 landed on him and covered his eyes.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled. He started to run in deformed circles, while the crowd laughed at him. "Get off! Come on! This isn't fair! COME OBN! GET OFF!"

During this event, Shadow walked off the stage. Jolene then yelled "Ladies and gentlemen! The new Glitz Pit champs! The Kids Next Door!" The crowd yelled, because the script told them to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is your room and your 2000 coin prize." Jolene told the KND. The champions were amazed that the really cool looking room was theirs. "Now, it you excuse me, I have some business to take care off. By the way, the pit will be closed for the next hour. I'll see you later."

As Jolene walked to her office, Grubba was in her way. "Hey Jolene, some guy wants to talk to you. He's in your office, and yes, I did clean the toilets." Grubba said.

"Good work." Jolene said to him. She went to her office, while Grubba went to the juice bar. When Jolene entered her office, she saw the man Grubba talked to in chapter 6. "hello." The man said to her.

"um, hello.' Jolene said. "I take it you want to fight here?"

"Yes, I do," the guy said. "I also have a question."

"What is it?"

"I would like to fight the champions in a fight that doesn't count towards rankings."

"Okay, I guess it's alright. You fight in an hour."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay class; let's begin with today's lecture. I like KND and video games, but I have (and I quote from Hitchhiker's guide #3) a whelk's chance in a supernova (end quote) of owning anything other than Ryan, DR, and Roxanne._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Man, this is the life!" Numbah 86 said. She was getting a pedicure in the spa. Numbah 3 and Numbah 5 were also getting pedicures.

"Yea. This is the life." Numbah 3 said. As she was getting her pedicure, she had someone on her mind.

"Numbah 5 wants to know what the boys are doing." Numbah 5 asked.

They're at the pool.

"Um, thanks." Numbah 5 said.

Meanwhile, the boys were swimming at the pool for people ranked 7 or above. The pool was rather large, and it was shaped like koopa shell. While the KND were swimming, they were drinking martinis (without anything intoxicating, of course.)

"YO! CHAMPS! WHERE ARE YOU!" a familiar voiced yelled. The gate opened, and the people in the pool saw Shadow the Yoshi, in ninja armor, run towards the KND operatives. "Where's the bald guy?" Shadow asked Numbah 2. Just when Numbah 2 was about to say something, Numbah 1's head appeared.

"You rang." Numbah 1 said.

"Since I am a good guy, I have some info on your next fight."

"Oh really" Numbah 2 said cautiously.

"Yea." Shadow said. "Just after our fight, I the Great Gonzales Jr., quickly put on my ninja armor and spied on Jolene."

"Why did you spy on Jolene?" Numbah 2 asked

"Did you wanna date her?" Numbah 4 asked in a loud voice. He was sitting on a floating koopa shell (Numbah 4 can't swim, but you probably knew that.)

"I wanted her to help me find a date." Shadow said.

"REALLY!" Rawk Hawk, a large yellow bird, yelled. He quickly got his cell phone out, and proceeded to dial a number. "I GOTTA TELL THE TABLOIDS!"

"Just a second." Shadow said to the KND. He then turned towards Rawk and yelled "HEY! YOU TELL THE TABLOIDS AND I'LL KICK YOUR FEATHERED ASS OFF OF THIS FLOATING COLLOCEUM!"

"Can we help?" Numbah 2 asked.

"Fine. You win." Rawk said. He put away the cell phone.

"Well, as I just about to exit the plant I was hiding in, Jolene and this guy showed up. They talked about you guys fighting this guy." Shadow said. He gave Numbah 1 a picture of the mysterious guy. "Numbah 4 was about to ask something when Shadow said "I recently ate a camera because that infidel Kooper dared me to."

"What did it taste like?' Numbah 2 asked.

"Chicken" Shadow said as he looked at Rawk.

Numbah 1 took a look at the picture. "He looks like a business man." Numbah 1 said.

"What's the cruddy guy's name?" Numbah 4 asked.

"I don't know." Shadow said. "When the two left, I stole the guy's contract. He didn't sign with a name, just the initials M.H." Shadow said as he gave Numbah 1 M.H's contract.

"Mmm." Numbah 1 said.

"What do we do?" Numbah 4 asked.

"Shadow, take these to the girls and tell them everything you told us." Numbah 1ordered the tiny Yoshi as he gave Shadow the picture and contract to him. Shadow stated to salute.

"They're at the spa." Numbah 2 said.

"Got it!" Shadow said as he left. "By the way, the Pit opens in 10 minutes."

101010100010101010101010010THEMATRIXHASYOU100000111101110111111001

10 minutes later, the KND were in the champion's room discussing what Shadow told them.

"It could be a trap." Numbah 86 said

"Maybe, maybe not." Numbah 1 said. "After all, he is one of the good guys."

"Good point." Numbah 86 said. "But still…"

"INCOMING MESSAGE." The terminal in the room said. Jolene then appeared on the screen of the terminal. "Hello champions." Jolene said.

"Hello." The KND said in a group.

"You guys are going to be in an unofficial fight against this guy." Jolene said. The terminal then showed the KND a picture of M.H. "Do you want to fight."

"Of course." Numbah 86 said. "The KND never give up."

"Great. Security with escort you in a little bit." Jolene said. Then the terminal turned off.

10100101000.10000010110101THEMATRIXSTILLHASYOU10101010110100010100

"Now entering the arena, the current champions, the KND!" Jolene yelled. The crowd went nuts as the KND walked to the stage. "And now, the challenger!" Jolene continued to yell. "The mysterious guy!" As Jolene said that, the guy walked into the arena, and jumped all of the way from the door to his side of the arena.

"Hello." The guy said.

"Um, hello." Numbah 3 said to the guy.

"Allow me to reveal my true identity." The guy said. "I am (the author of this story would like you to gasp along with the crowd when the guy reveals his true identity) Master Hand!'

The crowd gasped. They were told that the guardian sealed Master Hand away at Final Destination because of his radical thoughts. How did he escape? Well, we'll get to that later.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" one tad yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LOVES!" He stated to run to the push-the-door-to-open-them door, but ran into them at full speed.

"No use trying to escape." Master Hand said. "I locked all of the exits!"

"We quit!" Numbah 86 begged as she was on he knees.

"No quitting either! We fight to the finish!" Master Hand yelled. He then created an energy shield around the stage so no one could escape (Jolene was outside the shield to begin with)

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 1 yelled. His team rushed Master Hand, but he fired lasers from his glove hand to launch the KND against one of the energy shields.

"Ow." Numbah 5 said with difficulty. "That hurt."

"I know." Numbah 1 said.

Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Numbah 1 said.

'Hey Mr. Uno! It's Ryan!"

"Oh. Hi."

"How are you guys doing?"

'We're okay. We're at the Glitz Pit."

'Cool! Who are you guys fighting?"

"Master Hand." (At that point in time, Numbah 1 thought he heard a car screeching to a stop.)

"YOU'RE FIGHTING MASTER HAND?"

"Yes."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I SEALED HIM AWAY AT FINAL DESTIONATUION USING THE GAURDNA!"

Master Hand then walked to Numbah 1 and took his cell phone. "Hello guardian." Master Hand said into the cell phone.

"WHEN I GET TO GLITRXVILE, I'M GOONA KCK THE CLOSEST THING YOU HAVE TO AN ASS MASTER HAND!"

"Heh heh heh. Stupid Guardian. I have an ass." Master Hand said. He then crushed the cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan turned off the Guardna's cell phone feature. "Damn hand." Ryan said to his friends. They had escaped from the cannibalistic Shy Guys and were flying over Keelhaul Key.

"What's up Ryan?" Roxanne asked Ryan.

"Master Hand escaped from Final Destination!" Ryan yelled.

Again, their was a car-screeching-to-a-stop-sound.

"What!" Roxanne yelled. "That's impossible!"  
"Yea! Didn't you seal Master Hand away at Final Destination because of his radical ideas about a guardian of the Game Realm?" Dark Ryan asked.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"Well, we gotta hurry! The KND's lives are at stake!" Roxanne yelled. The trio then started to fly to Glitzvile at full speed.

"Man, the more we fight Master Hand, the eviler he gets." DR said.

"And the more we fight him, the more cryptic his sentences are." Ryan said.

'What makes you say that?' DR asked.

"Well, when I said I was gonna kick the closest thing Master Hand had to an ass, the hand said he has an ass." Ryan said

"That's weird." Roxanne said.

'Maybe he got a plastic surgeon to put an ass on his wrist?" DR said.

"Tha5t's just gross." Roxanne said with disgust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, things were not so good for the KND. Master Hand had brutally pounded them. Currently, they were lying on the floor. Numbah 5 mustered enough strength to throw some M.A.R.B.L.E.s at Mater Hand, but Master Hand grabbed the M.A.R.B.L.E.s and threw them back at Numbah 5.The M.A.R.B.L.E.s l landed on Numbah 5 and they severely hurt her.

Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 then rushed master Hand. The hand jumped up and dodged the attack. He landed behind the two, and slapped them into the energy shield.

"Numbah 1, are we gonna lose?' Numbah 4 asked his leader. He was gasping for breath while he was talking.

"We're the Kids Next door." Numbah 1 told his teammate. "Of course we'll win!"

"I highly doubt that!" Master Hand yelled.

**_How exciting. I'll see ya later, and PLEASE read and review! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I have an announcement. The National Weapons Regulation Committee for (NWCF) told me to replace the C.L.A.W.S.'s spikes with small M.A.R.B.L.E.'s. That's all and enjoy._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, Dark Ryan, and Roxanne were flying as fast as they possibly could. They wanted the KND to be alright, and the rest of the Game Realm. During the flight, DR was thinking about Master Hand's cryptic message. _That hand has gone to far this time! _Dark Ryan thought. _Mmm. The big question is how he got out of his prison. God, that appendage is smart. Hey, I wonder where the...rest of... his…body…s. Oh, CRAP!_

"I figured it out!" D$R yelled.

"Figured what out?' Roxanne asked.

How Master Hand escaped!" DR yelled. "Master Hand turned into a human! The spell Ryan used to seal Master Hand at Final Destination couldn't tell it was him!

"Stupid hand." Ryan said with lots of anger in his voice. Let's go!"

Five minutes later, the trio flew into the Glitz Pit lobby. Roxanne then proceeded to fail at opening the door.

"It's locked!" Roxanne told the Ryans.

"Try blasting it open." Ryan told her. Roxanne nodded and fired white feather-like magic missiles at the door. There was a big explosion, but the door was still standing.

"No good." She reported.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Dr said. He was pacing in the air.

A light bulb appeared over Roxanne's head. "I got an idea!" she said. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs "GRUBBA!"

"Yes?" Grubba wined from the side door on the right side.

"Stand your ground and set your weapons to ouch!" Numbah 86 told Numbah 3 and Numbah 5. They fired a lot of attacks at the hand. Master Hand's glove hand begun to spin, and after letting the attacks hit him, he fired the glove hand at Numbah 86. Numbah 86 was frozen in feat, and if Numbah 2 hadn't have pushed her out of the way, she would have been severely hurt.

Numbah 2 wasn't so lucky. The glove hand pieced Numbah 2's shoulder. He fell to the ground while his shirt was beginning to be stained by blood.

"I think you will be the first to die." Master hand yelled. His glove hand had begun to spin again, except this time it was spinning faster than before.

CLANG!

"OW! MY SHIN!"

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T SEE!"

SMASH!

"OW! I THINK I BROKE A NAIL!"

"WHEWRE'S THE DAMN LIGHT SWITCH?"

"I DON'T KNOW DARK RYAN."

"CALL ME DARKAN ROXANNE!"

SNACK!

"SORRY."

"EW! RYAN, YOU MADE ME KISS DARK RYAN!'

"THAT'S GROSS!"

"Eww." The crowd moaned.

"We didn't need to know that." Numbah 4 said.

After that, there was silence.

"Okay, what just happened?' Jolene said.

"I have no idea." Master hand said.

Suddenly, the middle of the stage sank into the lower area of the floating city. A few seconds later, it retuned to its normal position, with Ryan, Dark Ryan, and Roxanne on board.

'YOU!" Master Hand yelled.

"Did you miss us?" Ryan asked the madhand.

"Move out" Dr yelled.

Master Hand fired lasers at the heroes, but Roxanne used her holy shield spell to reflect the attack back at the hand. He was stunned for a little bit, which gave DR enough time to tie Master Hand up with ropes of dark energy. During that event, Ryan ran around the arena, saving KND operatives, and gave them an Ultra Shroom to reenergize them.

Master Hand then broke the ropes of dark energy, and blasted DR with a bomb of electric energy. The force of the attack launched the clone into one of the energy walls

"Didn't expect that." Dr yelled.

"Master Hand must have gotten new abilities." Numbah 1 said.

"Yea, that's most likely it." Ryan said.

The KND then got into a line and fired their weapons at Master Hand. He naturally dodged each attack. When the attack ceased, Ryan, DR, and Roxanne got behind the KND, and all of them fired powerful attacks at the hand. The attacks fused together as it advanced on the hand, and master Hand realized he was up shit creek without a paddle.

When the attacks hit Master Hand, there was a large explosion. The deafening noise echoed as it rushed through walls and into people's ears of all in Glitzvile.

In the arena, the heroes were (mostly) unharmed, if you don't count being covered in magic dust and having your hair messed up. Roxanne used a reflection spell to make a mirror.

"Wow." Numbah 3 said. Her hair looked like it was a circle attacked to her head.

"You look like Einstein!" Roxanne told Numbah 86. 86's hair was covered in

dust, so she did look a little like Einstein.

"If I had hair, it would probable look like Numbah 86's current hairstyle." Numbah 1 said. His body was covered in dust, so he looked like a sand zombie.

Master Hand was wakened by the attack. He found it hard to stand yup, and he thought it was best to kill the guardian another time.

"I…give…" Master Hand moaned.

Before he could finish, a guy who looked similar to Master Hand, except his collars were circular and a glove hand on the left, fell from the sky. "Hello, brother." The guy said.

"Hello Crazy Hand." Master Hand said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ryan: OH SHIT!**_

**_Dark Ryan: Why?_**

_**KND: Are we in trouble?**_

**_Kingofsouls: Most likely. Stay tuned and please read and review._**and fireHand fire


	10. Chapter 10

"Crazy Hand?" the crowd yelled.

"Oh, this just gets better by the minute." Numbah 4 yelled.

"Are you ready brother?" Crazy Hand asked Master Hand.

"Yes!" Master Hand yelled with renewed strength.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbahs 1 and 86 yelled.

Roxanne led the attack by flapping her wings to blow the hands away. The hands were not affected by the attack, and fired electric missiles at the heroes. Numbah 2 then stood in front of Roxanne and pushed a button on a strange pen.

**Kids Next Door P.E.N.**

**Produces**

**Electronic**

**Noise**

When Numbah 2 turned the P.E.N on, there was an awful noise. "AH! TURN IT OFF!" DR yelled. As the people who heard the noise were complaining, the missiles were sent back to the hands. Before the hands could react, the missiles hit the two and paralyzed them. Numbah 2 then turned the P.E.N. off.

"Thank God you turned it off." Ryan yelled.

"Numbah 5 thinks half of her brain cells died thanks you genius." Numbah 5 yelled.

"It's just a prototype." Numbah 2 said sheepishly said.

"INCOMMING!" Numbah 3 yelled. The hands threw their glove hands at the heroes. They pounded Numbah 86, and then went to pound the other heroes. Numbah 3 and Roxanne grabbed the glove hands, and threw the fists back. The fists socked the two in the stomach, and ass they recoiled in pain, Numabahs 2 and 4 ran towards them and kicked their asses, literally.

During the attack, Master Hand somehow fired lasers at Numbah 4, and Crazy Hand threw some sleep dust at Numbah 2, who started to snore.

At the other end of the arena, the rest6 of the heroes were in a huddle.

"We need something funny, but useful." Numbah 1 said.

"What are our supplies?" Ryan asked.

"We have a match, a small flammable ball, a small cannon, and this powder." Numbah 86 said.

"Hey! I know what that powder is!" Roxanne said. She grabbed the powder. "Numbah 86, throw the match and ball in cannon. When I get out of your line of fire, fire where the dust is, O.K.?"

"Uh, O.K." Numbah 86 said. Roxanne then ran towards Crazy hand. "Um, what is this stuff?"

"It's (enter whispering noise)". DR said.

"HEY! CRAZY HAND!" Roxanne yelled. Crazy Hand was about to step on the sleeping Numbah 2.

"What?" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Amnesia dust!" Roxanne yelled. She threw some off the dust into Crazy Hands face.

"Hey! This isn't amnesia dust." Crazy Hand said.

"Your right." Roxanne said. She jumped out of the way just as Numbah 86 fired the flammable ball (currently on fire) at Crazy Hand's face.

"It's gunpowder." Numbah 86 yelled.

_Oh, crap. _Crazy thought. The projectile hit Crazy Hand's face, the ball exploded and his face was set on fire. As he ran around in circles screaming like a little girl, Numbah 2 woke up and kicked Master Hand in the ass.

Unfortunately, when the flames on Crazy Hand's face disappeared, the tides began to change.

The hands got next to each other and electricity begun to surge through their bodies.

"Now is the time when we DESTROY YOU!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Oh, what a shocking development." Numbah 2 said. The crowd groaned when they heard this ("Your jokes suck!" on crowd member yelled."

"Numbah 2, stop before you hurt yourself." Numbah 5 yelled.

Master Hand jumped into the air, and Crazy hand transferred his electric power to his brother, and Master hand slammed the ground with his fist, creating a massive shockwave that also created a large sphere of lightning. The attack launched the good guys into the energy wall. The Master Hand fired blasts of dark energy, and Crazy Hand put some sleeping dust in the blasts. The blasts hit everyone, except for Numbah 3 and Roxanne because the director Kingofsouls said so, and they began to feel drowsy (except Numbah 4 because he drank a gallon of soda). The two girls then rushed the hands

Bad move.

The hands slapped the girls, and then grabbed them.

"Roxanne" Ryan moaned. He then went to sleep, along with every else who was hit by the last attack the hands did.

"Numbah 3!" Numb ah 4 yelled. He charged the hands, but Master Hand tripped him, and Crazy Hand put his foot on him so he couldn't move.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Crazy Hand yelled. "We won!"

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "Time to finish them off."

"Let them go!" Numbah 4 yelled.

"Is 'No' one of the available answers?" Crazy said.

"Do it now!" Numbah 4 demanded.

"hahaha." Master Hand laughed. "I know you care for her."

"Yea right." Numbah 4 groaned.

"You're a very bad liar." Master Hand said.

"So, what do you wanna do with these two?" Crazy Hand asked as Master Hand kicked Numbah 4 into Ryan, who instantly woke up.

"I say we choke them." Master Hand said. Then the hands started to choke the girls.

"Let them go!" Ryan yelled.

"Why should we little boy?" Master hand yelled.

Then, something happened. Ryan was set on fire. The fire was bright yellow, and it surged across his body. "WHAT…" Ryan bellowed as the flames covered his body. "…DID…YOU…CALL…ME?"

"A little boy." Crazy uttered as the flames completely covered Ryan. Then the fire turned into crystal, and shattered into millions of pieces (they started to disintegrate almost instantly). Ryan was glowing with bright yellow energy when he was freed.

"THEN PERISH!" Ryan bellowed. He then made the whole arena glow. As Numbah 4 got up, he somehow did the same thing. When he was glowing, the duo charged the hands.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry about the delay. Now, onto the chapter!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't matter if you two are glowing with chaotic magic!" Master Hand yelled.

"We'll beat you anyways!" Crazy Hand screeched.

"We'll just have to see about that you cruddy hands!" Numbah 4 yelled. He then flew towards the hands and fired a huge laser of energy, while Ryan spun around in the air, creating a tornado

_Oh, dear_ Crazy Hand thought. The laser hit Crazy Hand, and Ryan launched the tornado at Crazy Hand. The tornado spun around him, and he was (naturally) dizzy, which gave Numbah 4 the chance to kick him in the nuts.

Master Hand decided to try his luck. He fired laser at the two glowing heroes, but Ryan put his hand up and reflected the attack back at Master Hand. The attack stunned him, and Crazy Hand used his mighty fist to create a powerful earthquake. Numbah 4 $ ran towards the attack, and fired another huge laser at the quake, and to everyone's surprise, it stopped the attack and sent it back at Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand jumped onto the energy wall to save himself, but Ryan flew towards him, and pounded him with a large glowing fist that was three times the size of his fist. Ryan then flew away, and Master Hand accidentally hit Crazy Hand with lasers.

Meanwhile, everyone else woke up and tried to help Ryan and Numbah 4 fight (the KND wanted to know how Ryan and Numbah 4 were glowing). They used their strongest attacks against the Hands, but Crazy o reflected the attacks back at them. At the very last second, Numbah 4 stopped the attack by disintegrating it with another laser. He then grabbed the P.E.N, charged it with electric power, and turned it on.

The noise from the supercharged P.E.N. was the equivalent on a very large chorus of Mandrakes screaming at the top of their lungs. Almost every building in Glitzvile started to slightly crumble, and every Bom-omb used their Bomb attacks. In the arena, the energy shield disappeared, while Ryan pounded the hands. For some strange reason, some people were doing the limbo.

"GO! NOW!" Numbah 4 yelled. He then used a variation of Sheena's Pyre Seal to knock his friends out of the arena. He then crushed the P.E.N. and the energy shield reappeared.

Meanwhile, Ryan was letting his giant glowing fist to the talking. Crazy Hand threw some bombs at him, but Ryan grabbed them, and threw them at Master Hand. They retaliated by doing body slams, but Ryan flew away at the last moment, and they slammed into each other. Then Numbah 4 flew towards the hands and fired _another_ laser at the hands. As the hands recovered, Numbah 4 flew towards Crazy Hand, and kicked him in the nuts. As Crazy Hand recoiled in pain, Numbah 4 flew towards Ryan.

"Are lasers the best you can do?" Ryan asked Numbah 4.

"I guess so." Numbah 4 said. "But that's all I can do!"

"Just focus, Numbah 4." Ryan said.

"I'll try." Numbah 4 moaned.

"Good." Ryan said calmly. "By the way, incoming"

"Huh?" Numbah 4 said. He looked up and saw the hands fire a lot of huge bombs. Numbah 4 fired another laser, but Numbah 4 also fired wind. The laser hit some of the bombs, and they stopped moving. The wind then blew the bombs back at the hands, but they dodged the attacks. Ryan laughed.

"Wind and an attack that causes Stop. Good combo!" Ryan yelled. He then created gust of wind and Numbah 4 fired lasers at the bombs to send them back at the hands. After a while, they hit the hands.

However, the hands had a dastardly trick up their sleeves. "Now Crazy hand!" Master hands yelled. Crazy hand then got into a weird position, and started to yell, and he eventually started to glow yellow and grow hair. "You're doomed!" Crazy yelled.

"Oh, crap!" Dr yelled. The crowd looked worried, but Ryan and Numbah 4 weren't.

'THEY'RE DOOMED!" Numbah 86 yelled.

"Any last words?" Crazy Hand asked his opponents.

"Yes actually." Ryan said.

"Copyright infringement." Numbah 4 said.

"DAMNIT!" Crazy yelled.

"Wait. This story is on There is no such thing as copyright infringement on Crazy Hand said.

"True, but this is a Kids Next Door/video game story, not a Dragon Ball Z story, you Super Saiyan wanna-be." Ryan said.

'Oh." Crazy Hand said. He immediately powered down.

"A technicality won't save you from Plan B!" Master yelled. His body had begun to surge with black electricity, and Crazy Hand started to surge with white electricity. The two did this for a few seconds, and then released a gray sphere of pure electricity. The attack surged onwards, engulfing everything in its path. Then it hit the energy shield, the shield started to crack, and the attack surged through the cracks like water from a cracked pipe (many of the crowd members got hurt, including the rest of the heroes.)

As the attack faded away, the hands were panting. "That should teach them a lesson." Crazy Hand said with difficulty.

"Looks like we need to go back to school then!"

"Oh, crap." Master Hand said. The hands saw their foes standing in the same spot they were before the attack (well, almost. The floor and roof were destroyed.). Before the hands could do anything else, the glowing duo begun to spin, and drilled their way through the hands.

"EW!" Numbah 3 screeched.

"Does any one have a bucket?" Numbah 86 said. She looked like she was gonna barf.

After the gross attack, the hands (who did not spill any blood) transformed into their true forms: giant floating hands.

"We give up! We give up!" Master Hand yelled.

"We'll be good! We'll be good!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Good." Ryan said. He then used the Gaurdna to open a portal to Final Destination, and flew into it. Numbah 4 then threw the hands into the portal. AS Ryan came out of the portal, Numbah 4 smashed one part of the energy shield. When it fell, the rest of the shield fell also.

The two boys flew over to their friends and fell on the floor. They were out cool, and they stopped glowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_KingofSouls The fight has ended. I know. It's sad. Now it's time for a new thing: Q&A._**

_**Dark Ryan: it's not exactly new.**_

_**KingofSouls: I know. Anyways, when you review, you can ask a question, and at the end of the next chapter, I'll answer it. You can also email me at s7rhuff(put at symbol here)Tehama.k12.ca.us. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry about this being late. I had a lot to do. Hope you like it._**

"Damn it Ryan! Wake up!"

'Say Something! Anything!"

"An I dead?"

Typical."

SMACK!

Ryan instantly opened his eyes. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You needed to wake up." Roxanne said. "You were asleep for a day and a half."

'Wow." Ryan said. Then he gasped. "HEY! Where are the kids?"

"Their fine." DR said to his friend. "They're next door."

"That's good. By the way, where are we?" Ryan asked.

The toadtown hospital.

"Thanks Mr. Narrator." Ryan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Numbah 1 gets the blue milk, Numbah 2 gets the slimy pills, Numbah 3 has the hairy tablets…" The nurse said as she passed out the medicine. Numbah 86 passed out from the smell of the blue milk.

"You call _that_ medicine?" Numbah 4 yelled in disgust.

"… Numbah 4 has the chocolate Cucco eggs…" the nurse continued to say.

"Come on! Have mercy on us!" Numbah 2 complained.

"Numbah 5 is begging you to give us something else, please!" Numbah 5 shrieked.

"Listen children, this will help you." The nurse angrily said. "Now be good children and take your medicine."

'Hi guys." Dr said as he the teenage trio walked in. They had their medicine in their hands.

"You guys are taking your medicine, right?" Roxanne asked. The KND nodded.

"So are we." Ryan said. Then, as a group, the heroes took their medicine. When the nurse walked out, they immediately spat the stuff out.

"Whoever made this stuff should be hung and shot!" Ryan moaned.

'I second that motion!" Numbah 1 moaned.

"AH HA!" The nurse yelled. 'Yes, I saw you. Now, I'm going to go get more medicine, and I am going to watch you take it."

"Ah, man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about what happened at the Pit." DR said.

"That's cool." Numbah 5 said.

"What was that glowing trick you and Numbah 4 did?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Well, you see, there's this school I go to, and it's a bit abnormal." Ryan said. "All of the students there can do the laser beam stuff I can do. We call ourselves Chaos.

"Inside each person is the magical power of a Chaos, but the power itself must deem the person it's in worthy."

"Every year, we go to fetch the new students, who attend for five years of training to hone their powers. Then, they go back into the real world. Just in case we need them, the graduates are on call."

"Nice story and all, but what about the glowing!" Numbah 86 shrieked.

"I'm getting to that part!" Ryan moaned. "Anyways, there are a few Chaos whose inner power can exceed its normal limits. When this happens, the person becomes supercharged, and becomes Pure."

"Pure?" Numbah 2 asked. "It's kind of hard to believe Numbah 4's pure. He's done lots of wrong stuff."

"Being a good person doesn't mean your pure." Ryan said. "Besides, it's really rare. 3,750 students went to the school, and only 10 of them were Pure."

'So, Numbah 4 is…"Numbah 1 started to say.

"…Pure? Yes." Ryan said.

"WOO-HOO!" Numbah 4 yelled. He then got on a nearby table, and started to brag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Numbah 86 went to the bathroom. As she was walking, she overheard Ryan, Dark Ryan, and Roxanne talking.

"So, do you think Numbah 4 really is Pure?" Dr asked.

"Kind of." Ryan said. "He was struggling when he was Pure at the Pit."

'True." Roxanne said "maybe it was Pure Light."

'Yep. That's rare too." Ryan said. 'Sometimes non-pure people become Pure when a Pure person radiated chaotic energy."

'That happened to us, right?' Dr asked.

"Yep, about a year ago." Roxanne mentioned.

"Well, if he is Pure, I should have sensed it." Ryan said.

"Good point." Dr said.

Numbah 86 quickly went back to her bed to think about what the teens had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well, well, well. Suspicion, magic, and chaos, oh my. Stay tuned._**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what are we gonna do on our last day in the Game Realm?" Numbah 3 asked the gang. A week had passed, and the gang did a lot of things, like watching some baseball, exploring Donkey Kong Jungle, and other things.

"I say we do to the Palace of Shadow!' Numbah 2 said.

"I like that, but it probably has hundreds of powerful monsters in it."" Numbah said.

"Ryan, DR, and Roxanne could defeat the monsters for us." Numbah 86 said.

"If you want us to, we'll do it." Ryan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

35 minutes later, the gang had reached the crypt of the Shadow Queen. Candlesticks circled the room, and the coffin of the Queen stood in the back with all of its evil glory.

"Wow." Numbah 2 said.

"Amazing isn't it?" DR asked. Numbah 2 nodded.

"Hey, can you take a picture of us in front of it?" Numbah 5 asked.

"Sure." Ryan said. Then Sector V ran to the coffin.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Numbah 86 asked.

"Of course!" Roxanne said. "That thing is emptier than a classroom on Saturday."

**I beg to differ.** A female voice moaned. Then, with out warning, the coffin opened, and a hand of shadow come out and grabbed the nearest thing: Numbah 3.

"Numbah 3!" Numbah 4 yelled. He fired his mustard gun at the hand, nut the hand and Numbah 3 went into the coffin, and it closed.

Then, a large pillar of shadow magic formed, and surged upward, and went through the roof as thought it was water.

(Note from Kingofsouls: to make the next part make sense, the pillar somehow made other pillars appear in different parts of the Game realm)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were helping their teammates improve their baseball skills. As Luigi went to get the bats, he looked up and gasped.

'And then-a you focus on the ball-a and..." Mario was saying, but was interrupted by Luigi gasping.

"Mario! What the hell is that?" Luigi screamed as he pointed at a pillar of shadow-like energy surged upward and made the sky turn dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth, where is Erika?" King Ephraim of the kingdom of Renalis in the land of Magvel asked Seth, a loyal knight of Renalis.

"She said she was going to the Mushroom kingdom for the day." Seth replied.

"King Ephraim, you might wanna look outside." A generic soldier yelled.

"King Ephraim and Seth then went outside, and saw a large pillar pf shadow-like energy surge upward while turning the sky dark.

"What the hell is that?" Ephraim said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the blackness of space, the Great Fox floated with ease. Inside the giant spaceship, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were arguing about something while Slippy walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the sound of Mr. Glass meeting Mr. Floor was heard.

"Slippy, what happened?" Falco asked Slippy as he and Fox walked into the kitchen. They saw Slippy pointing at a window.

"Hey Falco, what the hell is that?" Fox asked his teammate as he looked outside the window and saw one of those pillars surging upward making the sky dark.

"Fox, when does it dark in space?" Falco asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AS the pillars surged upward, rifts opened and the pillars went into them (rifts are portals that just appear in both the real world and the Game Realm. They last for about 10 seconds, but like every other kind of portal, they can't close if something is in it). Then, in the real world, more rifts opened, and the pillars continued their journey.

Meanwhile, at the Delightful Children from down the lane's mansion, Father was in his office trying to think of a way to defeat the KND. "I must find a way to defeat the KND!" Father yelled to himself. "But how? Everything I tried failed!"

"Father, 'The Delightful Children said as they pointed at a monitor with a pillar surging upward making the sky dark. "What the hell is that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the KND moon base, Numbah 362 was in her office getting ready for her vacation. As she walked out, an operative appeared and yelled "Numbah 3652! Take a look at this!"

When the operative and Numbah 362 reached the observation deck, they saw the same thing. I'm not gonna say it, OK? We already know what it is.

'What the hell is that?" Numbah 362 asked. Then her cell rang. She answered it and when she hung up; she said to the operative this: "Get me a ship. I'm going to Africa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Game Realm, the first pillar had disappeared. Then, the crypt opened, and a girl came out of it. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of shadows. A red gem that was shaped like a diamond was near the top of her dress. She had fancy gray gloves on, and a fan-like thing was behind her head.

'Numbah 3?" Numbah 1 cautiously said.

"Is that you?" Numbah 4 finished while whimpering.

"I do not know this Numbah 3 you are talking about." The girl said. The others looked confused.

"Huh?' they said.

"Oh, are you talking about the body?" the girl asked.

"Die bitch!" Ryan screamed. He fired shards of chaotic energy, but the girl effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Numbah 5 yelled.

"I'm trying to defeat the Shadow Queen!" Ryan answered.

'Naturally, the Guardian gets it right." The girl who we know is the Shadow Queen moaned.

"Wait, didn't Mario kick your butt?" Numbah 86 asked.

"That's right." The Queen said. "However, I siphoned some of the energy from one of the Crystal Stars. Then I quietly went back into my prison, and regenerated."

Anyways, let the festivities begin.

"Let's roll!" Ryan yelled. He then ran to the Queen and threw a punch at her. However, the Queen grabbed his arm, and threw him into a wall, making him faint.

"Roxanne then flew towards the Queen to try her luck. She kicked the Queen in the face three times, but the Queen grabbed her leg and threw her into the coffin. Before Roxanne could escape, the Queen closed the coffin.

"Let me out!" the muffled voice of Roxanne yelled. "It smells."

DR was next. He grabbed a candlestick and decided to play 'eat the crap out of the Queen.' He ran at her, but she took a deep breath and breathed green breath on him (it her poison breath attack.)

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" Dark Ryan screamed as her ran around the room.

The Queen then turned her attention to the KND. 'Your next." She said.

"Numbah 3, I order you to stop this at once!"

'You don't get it, do you?" the Queen said. "I am in control! This Numbah 3 is a prisoner n her own body! She can't do anything except watch me tear you apart limb by limb!"

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING!"

"That may be true, but Numbah 3 is our friend. We can't abandon her." Numbah 1 said.

"Yea!" Numbah 86 yelled. It seemed she had gathered some courage. "We are not going to give up!"

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just have to show you what you're up against." The Queen evilly said.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING!"

"Will someone shut him up!" the Queen ordered.

I can take care of that

BONG!  
THUD!

"Thank you for summoning the invisible wall." Numbah 2 said.

You're welcome.

'Now, it is time for you to die." The Queen said.

'NEVER!" Numbah 1 yelled. 'KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

The KND then charged the Queen, but she got behind them with inhuman speed, and viciously struck down Numbah 86 with a powerful kick. As the other operatives turned around, the Queen fired black lightning at the kids. They were shocked, and while they were recovering, the Queen summoned shadow hands to grab the KND and hold them in place. _I can't believe we're going to lose this easily!_ Numbah 4 thought.

"Now, it is time to draw your final breath!" The Queen yelled.

"My Queen! You have arisen!"

"Is that you Beldam?" the queen said.

"Of course. Marilyn is here also."

"How nice"

Then two shadows came from the ground. One was short and was wearing a blue striped hat, and the other was big boned and had a yellow striped hat.

"We saw the pillars, and we came as fast as we could my Queen." the old one (beldam) said.

"Guh guh guhhhhhhh!" Marilyn said. (_Translation: I'm really a guy._)

"We are pleased that you are revived." Beldam continued. "We are your humble servants."

"Guh guh gaga guh guh! Guhh guhhhhhh guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn continued. (_Translation: I like monkeys yes I do, I like monkeys who fling their poo!_)

"Will you stop that?" Beldam yelled.

Fine! Ruin my fun!

"Anyways, we are glad you have been revived." Beldam said.

"I am happy you came to me. And I need some help with something." The Queen said.

"What is it?" Beldam asked.

"This." The Queen said. Then she grabbed Marilyn and Beldam, and the two screamed in pain. A minute later, the two disappeared as their hats fell to the ground.

"That was easy." The Queen said. She then turned to the KND and fired yellow lightning at them, and then created streams of mist. AS they were attacked, the hands disappeared, and the Queen left the room laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I am SO sorry this is late. Because this is late, I will hit my self with a wet noodle 50 times._**

_**Enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow." Numbah 4 moaned. He woke from his uneasy slumber, and checked to see if his wounded friends were all right. "You okay?" Numbah 4 asked his leader.

"I've felt better." Numbah 1 moaned.

After Numbah 1 and Numbah 4 woke everyone else up, Ryan and Dark Ryan proceeded to open the coffin. "Okay guys, first things first." Ryan bellowed after Roxanne was free. 'It wasn't my fault."

"That isn't important. Finding out where the Shadow Queen is!" Numbah 86 screamed.

"But we don't know where she is?" Numbah 2 moaned." We could search the entire Game Realm for her and not find her!"

"Numbah 2 is right. The Game Realm is huge." Roxanne said.

Numbah 5 thought for a moment. "Numbah 5 has an idea." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a nice place." The Shadow Queen said as she looked at a certain castle.

"Who the hell are you?" a familiar Italian voice yelled.

"Hello Mario. It is I, the Shadow Queen." The Queen said to her enemy and his brother, who was with Mario.

"Wait. Didn't you-a kill her?" Luigi asked his brother.

"I think so."

"If you excuse me, I have to meet a certain princess." The Queen said. She started to walk away, but Mario jumped into her way.

"The only way your-a going through that door is-a moving my fat Italian ass." Mario said to the demonic queen.

"Can you please stop talking like that?" the queen commanded.

"OK" Luigi said.

Mario began the attack. He fired fireballs at the Queen, but she fired yellow lightning at the fireballs to stop the attack. Luigi then ran toward the queen and fired blue thunder at his enemy, but she stepped out of the way, and Mario got shocked.

The Queen then rushed to Mario, and grabbed him. She threw him at Luigi, and fired mist at the brothers to stop them. "That was easy" the queen said as she walked towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library, Princess Peach was playing a game of chess against Princess Erika (from the kingdom of Renalis from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones).

"Your move Erika." Peach said.

"Okay." Erika replied. "Check."

"Nice move."

"Thanks"

'But it's not good enough. Checkmate."

"Aw man. Good game."

"Good game."

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Erika screamed.

"I don't know." Peach replied. "Let's check it out."

The princesses exited the library, and found 10 Toads running around in circles screaming "OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" while the Queen was laughing.

"Hello Peach. Do you remember me?" The Queen laughed.

"Is that..." Peach gasped. "No! It's you! The Shadow Queen!"

"In someone else's flesh." the queen replied.

"Who's this?" Erika asked Peach.

"One of the Guardian's friends who is possessed by a demon." Peach replied

"Oh goody." Erika said as she unsheathed her sword, the Sieglind, the Thunder Blade.

Peach, however, didn't have a weapon. "Cover me." she told Erika.

The Queen then fired yellow lightning at Erika. Erika pointed her sword at the lightning, and the blade absorbed it. Then Erika flung the lightning back at the Queen, giving Peach a chance to run to the kitchen. "How did you do that?" The Queen asked.

"This is a thunder blade." Erika replied.

"You brat. That was child's play." The Queen growled. "But in case you forgot, you're playing with the big girls now!" The Queen then fired black lightning at Erika. She pointed her blade at the attack again, but the blade could not absorb it, and Erika was shocked. Then she flew towards Erika and punched her to cause severe damage. Erika fell to the ground, and the Queen flew to the kitchen, which was the place Peach ran to. "Come on out Peach! I won't hurt you!" The Queen said evilly. "Much."

When the door opened shortly later, and Peach hit the Queen over the head with a frying pan. "Ow. That hurt." the queen said as a reaction.

"That's the point." Peach replied.

The Queen then fired mist at Peach. "Bow down to me." The Queen commanded.

"No!" Peach yelled.

"Bow down to me, or suffer."

"Never!" Peach yelled.

"Alright, you leave me no choice."

"Stop it!" a voice yelled.

"Who said that?" The queen turned around and saw a cute shadow thing with a red hat coming out of the ground. "Vivian! You traitor!" The queen screeched. "You will pay for your crime!" The queen fired yellow lightning at Vivian, and Vivian quickly dodged the attacks. She then reacted by casting Fiery Jinx at the demonic witch queen. Suddenly, the queen was attacked by fire that just appeared out of nowhere, and was set on fire.

"It looks like you learned some new attacks." Vivian said as the Queen got rid of the flames with icy mist.

"Thank you for noticing." The queen growled.

"Well, I learned some new moves also!" Vivian yelled as large streams of fire came out of her hands.

"That's not going to be enough." The Queen growled. The queen then fired black lightning at the fire, and stopped the attack. Before Vivian could react, the Queen fired more black lightning and stunned Vivian.

"Face it Vivian, you can't win." the queen said as she walked toward Vivian.

"I did it once. I can do it again." Vivian yelled.

"That was with the help of a fat Italian plumber."

"Good point, but that doesn't matter. I'm not going to give up."

"It's really nice your fighting for the common good, "the Queen said as she grabbed Vivian. "but resistance it futile."

"Oh shadow queen! We're back!"

"Huh?" The queen shrieked as she saw Ryan, Dr, Roxanne, The KND, Mario and Luigi at the front door. Oh goody." The queen said. "Audience members."

"Huh?" Numbah 86 yelled. "What's that's supposes to mean?"

"You'll see." The queen said cruelly. Then small red balls of light went from Vivian's body to the Queen's, and then Vivian disappeared and her hat fell on the floor.

"The gang was speechless. Except Roxanne. "YOU BITCH!" Roxanne screeched as she fired beams of light at the Queen. The Queen quickly dodged the attack, and then launched flames at the gang.

"When did she learn to do that?" Ryan moaned after getting scorched.

"Maybe the stole it from Vivian!" Numbah 4 said.

"Did Numbah 5 hear you say something a smart person would say?" Numbah 5 asked Numbah 4.

"Enough of this. I have things to do!" The queen screamed. She then walked over to Peach, and took the gem she has on her dress.

"Guys." Numbah 2 said loudly. However, everyone else was in a huddle.

"I say we rush her." Mario said.

"Tried that." Numbah 1 said.

"We can surround her." Luigi suggested.

"Guys!" Numbah 2 yelled.

"That would most likely fail." Ryan said.

"GUYS!"" Numbah 2 screamed.

"WHAT!" The Gang screamed.

"You might want to look at that!" Numbah 2 screamed. The gang then turned around and looked at the thing NUmabh2 was worried about.

"It's a stained glass window." NUmbah1 said.

"But it's glowing." Numabh2 said.

"Well, it is in the middle of the day." Ryan said.

"It's not glowing because of the light." The queen said. "It's glowing from this gem."

"How?" Mario asked.

"You see, this gem and that window can create a portal to the real world!" The Queen screamed.

"No way!" Numbah 86 screamed.

"Yes way." The queen screamed. Then the Stained glass window started to glow, and the Queen flew towards it.

"Stop her!" Numbah 1 commanded. Ryan obeyed, but he failed to stop the Queen. When the Queen enters the portal, Ryan tried to follow her, but the window stopped glowing because the Queen destroyed the gem when she was in the real world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wet noodles are harder than they appear to be. Anyways, please read and review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"I would like to say it was not my fault." Ryan started to say. DR and Roxanne groaned. They knew Ryan would say that when something bad happened. "I would also like to ask ourselves "what are we going to do?'"

"Find the Shadow Queen!" Numbah 1 yelled.

"If we figure out where that portal took the Queen, we can find her!" Numbah 86 yelled.

"There's only one problem." Roxanne said grimly. "We didn't know there was a portal in the castle, or where it leads."

"So what are we gonna do?" Numbah 4 yelled."

"Well, I know we're not going to give up." Numbah 1 yelled. "We're the Kids Next Door. We don't give up when the adults repeatedly attack us, right?"  
"Yea, but they aren't evil witch queens who possess people and shoot lightning out of their hands!" Numbah 2 whimpered.

"And that's supposed to mean we give up?" Numbah 1 asked

"Yes." Numbah 86 whimpered

"NO!" Numbah 1 yelled. "We will…"

"I think we should go now." Ryan said. The large group then started to leave the castle when something caught Numbah 4's eye. "Hey, what's that crib doing here?"

"Take a look inside." Peach said.

The gang then took a look inside the crib, and gasped. "It's Vivian!" Numbah 5 yelled."

"But she's smaller than normal." Ryan said. "What happened?"

"Maybe the Shadow Queen made her younger when she grabbed her."

"Yea. " Dark Ryan said. Then he gasped. "I got it! The Shadow Queen stole her magic, and as a result, made her younger!"

"Do you suppose the same thing happened to Beldam and Marylyn?" Roxanne asked.

"Positive." DR yelled.

Then Ryan's cell phone rang

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm." The Queen said. She was in front of the Delightful Children's mansion. "This looks like a good place to start." She then rang the doorbell, and a minute later, the Delightful children from down the land appeared.

"NUMBAH 3! What are you doing here?" The children yelled in unison

'I am not Numbah 3. I am the shadow queen " The Queen said.

"Yea right." The children said. "Now, if you excuse us, we're going to help Father find the source of some strange signals."

"I think I can help."

"Do you honestly think we want your help? Dream on!"

"Maybe this will change your mind." The Queen said as she fried them with fire.

"Father, you have a visitor!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?" Numbah 362 asked one of the KND scientists. A large group of KND operatives were in Africa investigating a large glowing circle with a rock stuck in it (in case you didn't notice, it's a rift and a rock fell into it.).

"We are unsure Numbah 362, but we think it's a portal." Scientist said.

"A portal?" Numbah 362 asked.

"Yes. We believe this is a matter transportation device the adults created to move objects from one place to another in a short period of time."

"That makes sense." Numbah 362 said. "I'm petty sure it can't close because something is in it."

"Correct." Scientist said.

Suddenly, the rock flew towards the operatives. They quickly scattered, and the rock hit a tree, and destroyed it. "What the hell was shat?" Numbah 362 yelled as she got her really big weapon, which was made from mailboxes.

**Kids Next Door K.E.G.**

**Kool**

**Enormous**

**Gun**

"Don't shoot!" Numbah 86 yelled as she came out of the portal. The rest of the gang followed suit.

"Numbah 86!" Are you alright?' Numbah 362 asked.

"Yes, but we have some bad news." Numbah 86 said sadly.

"What is it?' Numbah 362 said.

"Let me." Ryan said. "As Guardian of the Game realm, it is my duty to inform you that Numbah 3 has been possessed by the Shadow Queen from _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door._"

"You're joking, right?" Scientist asked.

"If we were joking, why is a freakishly huge army of Pikmin behind me?" Numbah 1 asked as a freakishly huge army of Pikmin assembled behind Numbah 1.

"I don't believe it!" Numbah 362 gasped.

"Of course you don't." Roxanne said. "Do you have a tracking system?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this right." Father asked the Queen. "You want me to join you?"

"That's right." The Queen said evilly

"Well, what am I going to get as a reward?" Father asked.

"Nothing much." The Queen said. "Just 75 of the planet."

Father's eyes immediately got bigger. "Really!" he yelled excitedly. "Sign me up!"

"Excellent." The Queen said. Suddenly, alarms went off and the Delightful Children appeared. "Father! Intruders!" They yelled.

'I'll take care of this." The Queen said. The evil trio then walked into a hallway, and saw the Sector V, Numbah 86, Numbah 362, Ryan, Dark Ryan, Roxanne, a mob of KND operatives, and a freakishly huge army of Pikmin.

"Okay Shadow Queen. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?" Ryan growled.

"Hard way please." The Queen said.

"Numbah 3, I order you to stop what you are doing!" Numbah 362 yelled.

'I am not Numbah 3!" The Queen yelled. "I am nothing like Numbah 3! I am...oh! Is that the limited edition silverRainbow Monkey?" the Queen said as she ran towards a silver Rainbow Monkey . The good uys laughed.

"Okay, so I am a little like Numbah 3. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you live!" The queen shrieked. She then fired yellow and black lightning at the good guys, but the yellow Pikmin got in front and absorbed the attack (the yellow Pikmin had a little trouble with the black lightning. One out of twenty survived.) Numbah 362 then got her K.E.G. ready and fired at the queen, but it did little damage.

'This that the best you got?" The Queen asked.

"Oh really?" Roxanne said. She then flew to Numbah 362, and put her hand on the gun and started to chant something to make the K.E.G. glow. "NOW!" Roxanne screamed.

"Okay/" Numbah 362 said reluctantly. She fired another shot, but this time a beam of light came out of the K.E.G., and blasted the queen, causing heavy light type damage, causing her to fall down.

"Cool!" Numbah 362 yelled.

"That's what you get when you're an angel." Roxanne said.

"Guys, something big is coming." Numbah 2 whimpered.

"How do you know?" DR asked.

"I think I hear ominous music." Numbah 2 replied.

The queen then got up. "This vessel is unfamiliar with me." The Queen said as Ryan mouthed what she was saying. "Let me show you my true form."


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter is here. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, god." Ryan muttered. The Queen had started to hover, and a long, slender, female shadow-like thing appeared and formed a spiral-like capsule around the Queen, and giant hands appeared next to the shadow. AT the top was a strange face with a large crown.

"We're all gonna die." The Pikmin yelled.

"I can only maintain my true form for a few minutes," The Queen bellowed. "And all of you will be dead by that time!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 362 screamed. However, everyone except Sector V, Ryan, DR, and Roxanne were too scared to fight.

"Don't waste your breath." The Queen yelled. Then one of her hands appeared over Numbah 362. Numbah 362 screamed, and Ryan and DR combined their magic attacks to destroy the hand. The other one disappeared on its own, and a huge group of hands appeared by coming out of the ground.

"Let's blast them!" Numbah 362 yelled. Roxanne did the light trick again, and another blast of light destroyed some of the hands as Sector V attacked the rest. Several seconds later, Roxanne and Numbah 362 fired another blast at the Queen, but it did no damage.

"That was your attack?" The Queen bellowed. "Pathetic."

_Oh, shit_ Ryan thought. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

'Any ideas?" Numbah 5 asked.

"I got one." Numbah 86 whimpered. "We RUN!"

'Don't think about it." The Queen said evilly. Then her whole body (including her demon form) was covered with darkness, and lightning surged thought the body of the Queen's vessel.

"HOLY UNHOLKY SHITT! IT"S THE QUEEN"S MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!" The Pikmin screamed like little versions of Numbah 86 at the top of their lungs. They started to run away, but the Delightful Children pushed a button to close the way with a really, really thick steel slab.

"Face my furry." The Queen moaned.

"RUN!" Father screamed. He and the Delightful Children then ran into a conveniently placed bomb shelter.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Numbah 1 screamed. Everyone then got into defense positions. Then, without warning, the Queen released a sphere of immensely powerful dark energy that surged from her body, destroying almost everything in its path. The attack then approached out heroes, and engulfed them, harming then with unholy power.

After the attack ended, our heroes caught their breath. They were battered and bruised but they were still standing. The Pikmin, however, where killed, and currently decomposing. To everyone's delight, the Queen's demon form disappeared.

"Damn." Father said as he exited the bomb shelter

"Fire at her if it works!" Numbah 86 screamed. However, NUmbah 86 was the only one with a working weapon.

"Here, your highness." The Delightful Children said. They then got a sword and threw it to the Queen.

"You're first Guardian." The Queen yelled. She then approached the wounded Ryan, and swung her sword at his arm. He quickly dodged the attack, and angrily yelled "Watch it! I just had these re-grown!"

"Re-grown?" The Queen repulsively moaned.

"Of course." Ryan said. HE charged his laser attack, but Father fired a large ball of fire at Ryan and launched him into the steel slab. Numbah 86 growled.

"HI-YEAA!" Numbah 86 yelled as she charged the Queen, as she fired her gun at the Queen.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" The Queen asked as the Delightful children gave her another sword.

"Of course." NUmbah 86 said as Numbah 1 tossed her the candlestick.

The Queen laughed. "No matter what you do with that thing…" The Queen yelled as she destroyed the candlestick and made NUmbah 86 fell to the ground. "…it is futile."

The Queen then raised her swords above her head and swung.

"OH GOD NO!" the gang yelled as NUmbah 86 released a scream of unknown horror.

"NUmbah 86" Numbah 2 yelled. He chucked an M.A.R.B.L.E. at the Queen, but it missed

"That not good." Ryan muttered.

Well, the good new is Numbah 86 is still alive. The bad news is she lost her arms.

"Oh, dear. I missed." The Queen sadly said. Before anyone could say anything, loud explosions were heard, and a hundred teens flew into the mansion. They were in robes that were light yellow, and a chaos emerald with a moon behind it was in the upper right corner.

"FIRE AT WILL!" The person in the front yelled. The others then cast many spells at the evil guys while five people in the back went to help our heroes. "What's up Guardian?' A boy asked.

"Ronin! How are you?" Ryan said.

"How did you know we were her?" Roxanne asked.

"Simple. I saw you fly to this place when I was out shopping, and rallied the troops." Ronin said.

"Can you cover us?" NUmbah 362 asked.

"If you can find a way out, then yes."

"Let's go!" DR yelled. He had mad a large hole in a nearby wall.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" NUmbah 4 moaned.

"Just go." Ronin said. He then turned around and yelled. "Let's go!'

"Come back here!" Father screamed as the teens flew away. "Anyone hurt?"

"WE don't think so." The Delightful Children said.

"Father, how fast can you assemble an army?" The Queen said.

"Pretty fast." Father said. "I have a few sources. Why do you want to know?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, where are we going to go?" NUmbah 362 asked. "NUmbah 86 is hurt badly, and we can't do to the moon base or any sector's tree house. Father knows where most are them are."

"You have a moon base?" Roxanne asked.

"Yea. We hardly ever get to go up there." Numbah 2 said.

"And we can't go there. The way NUmbah 5 sees it, we're pretty much screwed."

NUmbah 5 said.

"NUmbah 2, follow them." DR said as he pointed at the very large mob of flying teens.

"Who died and made you leader?" NUmbah 2 asked.

"Just do it." DR said.

"Why?" Numbah 362 asked.

"They're going to the one place that Father guy can't find us." Ryan said. "My school"

Several minutes later, the team reached the mountains. "Here we are." Roxanne announced.

"Where is this cruddy school?" NUmbah 4 complained. "All I see is a mystical seal thingy in the ground!"

"That seal is the front door." Ryan said.

"Yea right." NUmbah 2 said. "Even if it is, how are we going to get past it?"

"Like this." DR said. He opened a window, and then yelled "Chaos Dante!" Then, the dirt in the seal moved to make a really big hole. The KND gasped.

"Things aren't always as they seem to be." Ryan said.

When the ship landed, the teens at the mansion flowed. One of them yelled "Chaos Dante!" again to close the "door".

"We'll take NUmbah 86 to the hospital." Ryan and NUmbah 2 said simultaneously. As they ran off, the others took a little tour of the temple (yes, the school is a temple). The school was large, with hundreds of skylights in the roof.

"This place is awesome!" NUmbah 362 said with awe.

"I know." Roxanne said.

"Well, NUmbah 5 wants to know why this place was built underground, and how?" NUmbah 5 asked.

'It was built underground so the Chaos-that's what we call ourselves-could avoid persecution." DR said. "It was made with the help of a lot of people, shovels, and magical lasers."

"Just for the record, we're honorary chaos." Roxanne said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, do you like it .Please continue to read and review.**

**Ryan: And can you tell people about the story because I told you to?**

**That was rude. I'm going to slap you.**

**"Ryan: NOT THE (SLAP)…face.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20 minutes later_

Numbah 86 groaned. When she was attacked it wasn't pleasant. When she opened her eyes, Ryan, Numbah 2 and Numbah 1 was there (everyone else was exploring and eating).

"Thank God you're awake!" Ryan yelled. Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 silently laughed.

"What happened, and were am I?" Numbah 86 groaned.

"The Shadow Queen cut your arms off, and we're in a underground temple. We'll explain later." Numbah 2 said.

"WHAT!" Numbah 86 yelled.

"Don't worry. We got you prosthetic arms." Numbah 2 said reassuringly.

"You mean I have to live the rest of my life with stupid fake arms and hands!" Numbah 86 yelled. "I could have…"

"**Hey! Who are you calling stupid?"**

"Um, who said that?" Numbah 86 asked.

"**He did."**

"Who's he?" Numbah 86 asked confused.

"Boys! Holograms off." Ryan commanded. Then Numbah 66 looked at her arms. One moment, they were normal. Suddenly, they turned into metal arms. Numbah 86 stared in shock. "AHHH! GET THEM POFF! GET THEM OFF!"

"Boys, detach!" Ryan yelled. Then the robot arms and hands detached and flew in front of Ryan. Numbah 86 then looked where the robot arms were and saw a thin metal arm their "When I was in the future, my arms got cut off, but someone got them re grown." Ryan continued. "Don't worry. We cleaned them."

"You…mean…they talk?" Numbah 86 asked. She looked mortified.

"**Yes."** a hand said. **"I'm Handia."**

"**I'm Handy."**

"**Call me Armia."** The left arm said

**  
And I am Army, the smartest of the group**." The right arm said. The others groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow." The Shadow Queen said. In front of her was an unnaturally huge army of teenager and the occasional cat the Crazy Old Cat lady has. "This is rather nice."

"So, how are we going to lure the Kids Next Doomed out of hiding?" The Delightful Children from down the lane asked their boss.

"I think we should attack their tree house. What do you guys think?" The Queen asked her troops. Cries of pure evil (and meows of pure evil) flied the air.

'I guess that settles it. We attack their tree house." The Queen said.

"Move out!' the children commanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pick some one." Ryan told Numbah 86. Numbah 86 then looked at a group of people and saw someone she wanted to fight. "That guy over their, the one with the sword."

"Hey Ronin! Come over here!" Ryan bellowed. Ronin then walked over to him and said. "What's up?"

'Numbah 86 wants to test her new appendages against you." Ryan said.

"Right now?" Ronin asked.

"Yes. Now." Numbah 86 impatiently moaned.

'All right. BEGIN!" Ryan yelled.

AS Ronin charged Numbah 86, she asked her arms "I need a weapon! NOW!"

"**Hello. We _are _your weapons." **Handia said.

"Cool. Become a gun or something." Numbah 86 asked.

**"Gun mode coming right up."** Handy said as he turned into a strange cross between a hand and a colt .45 that shot lasers. Numbah 86 then did what Ryan told her: focus and think what you want. Then, lasers shot at Ronin, but he deflected the shots with his sword. He then jumped into the air, and charged his sword with chaotic magic. As he fell towards Numbah 86, Numbah 86 focused, and Army and Handy turned into a strange Laser sword. Half of the weapon was Army, and a beam f light made up the other half with Andy on the top. Then Ronin's and Numbah 86's swords connected. The might of Ronin's sword shocked Numbah 86, but it was a tiny shock.

"Cheater." Ronin grunted."

"I use what I have." Numbah 86 replied.

"So do I." Ronin said. He thin stepped backwards, and flung his sword at Armia. Numbah 86 focused some more, and used Armia's shield to deflect the attack.

"Shit." Ronin moaned. Numbah 86 smiled. _The only way he can beat me is to have his sword with him. Fat chance of that happening._ Numbah 86 thought as she turned her appendages into flamethrowers.

"Phoenix thrust!" Ronin screamed. He then thrust his hands forward, and what looked like a yellow phoenix speed towards Numbah 86. Numbah 86 tried to stop it by torching it, but it did nothing, and Numbah 86 was scorched. This gave Ronin enough time to get his sword. "Ready for more pain?" Ronin asked Numbah 86.

"What do you think?" Numbah 86 asked her appendages.

**"Bring it on."** Army yelled.

**"We can take it."** Armia moaned.

"I hope you right." Ronin said as he grinned. Then Ronin yelled "Phoenix Blade Thrust!" as he flew towards Numbah 86 with a yellow phoenix where his sword is. As he got closer to Numbah 86, she yelled. "Detach and Hold him back!"

**"Got it!"** Army screamed. The metal arms and hands then detached from the base and grabbed Ronin and grabbed him to slow him down (the arms used thin arms that came out of there metal bodies.)

"What are you doing?" Ronin demanded.

Numbah 86 then pointed both of her thin metal arms at Ronin. "Attack him while I pelt him with lasers!" Numbah 86 yelled as she fired small lasers from her fingers. The robot arms then attacked with lasers of their own. After a minute of this, Ronin fell down and yelled "Uncle!"

"Numbah 86 wins!" Ryun yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbah 362 was hanging out in the pool area. She was about to go in when her cell phone rang. She left and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Numbah 362 asked. (Note: the other side is using a speaker phone.)

"Numbah 362. We got problems." A girl said.

"What kind of problems?" Numbah 362 asked.

'We have information that Numbah 3…" a boy started to say, but was interrupted by Numbah 362.

"A demon. We already know that." Numbah 362 said.

"Wow. Anyways, the demon-thing made an alliance or something with Father are they're about to attack Sector V's tree house." The boy said

"We think it's a trap." The girl said.

"Okay. You go their. I'll meet up with you with some of my allies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Numbah 362! Guess what?" Ryan said as soon as he saw Numbah 362. "Grand Master Chaozo said it was okay for you guys to stay here."

'We got bigger problems. The Shadow Queen thing is attacking Sector V's treehouse!" Numbah 362 yelled.

'Not good?" Dr asked.

'Not good." Numbah 362 said.

"We gotta move. I'll rally the troops. We'll be ready in five minutes." Roxanne yelled as she flew away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So Numbah 86 has robotic arms and the Queen is attacking. Not good. Remember, read and review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, first things first. I'm going to give you a better description of my OC's.**

**_Ryan: a teenage boy with magic power. He is 16 years old, about 5'8, and has brown hair and green eyes. He is very strong physically and magically. He is also very loyal to his friends and will never give up._**

**_Dark Ryan: A clone from the year 2089. Created by the madman Mr. G. He looks a lot like Ryan, except his skin is darker than normal. He used Dark magic, but isn't evil, although he was evil. Like Ryan, he is loyal and will never give up._**

**_Roxanne: the most responsible of the group, and she is and angel born in the year 2089. (She went back in time). She is 16 years old, about 5'9, and has black hair, blue eyes. She uses light magic, and has angelic powers._**

**Now, on with the show!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sector V's tree house_

"Burn it down!" The Shadow Queen screamed. Her army of villains surrounded sector V's tree house, and was setting it on fire. Some were singing 'kumbaya my lord.' "And can someone get the marshmallows?"

Meanwhile, two African American teens were sitting near the burning tree "Isn't this wonderful?" Cree, one of the teens signed.

"Yea." Maurice, the other teen, replied. _Why are they doing this? _Maurice thought. _This is my friend's home! I just can't let this happen, but I can't blow my cover. What to do._

AS the tree went up ion smoke, Father and the Queen were disusing things. "Shadow Queen, this is a great idea burning the KND's tree house, and hopefully the KND if we're lucky."

"It sure is." The Queen said.

"However, I know the Kids Next Dorr. They're not dumb."

"What are you implying?"

"They might have gone to another tree house."

"So? We'll eventually burn down all of the tree houses."

Suddenly, fanfare was heard. The queen turned around and saw Sector V, Numbah 86, Numbah 362, Ryan, DR, Roxanne, and about a hundred Chaos.

"Oh goody." The Queen said. She then turned back to her troops. "On my mark, attack!"

"Wait." Cree said. "I want to talk to my sister."

Just a second." The Queen said. She turned around again, and yelled "guardian, Cree wants to talk to your sister. If it's all right with you, can the two talk before the bloodbath begins?"

"Fine with me!" Ryan bellowed. Numbah 5 nodded, and she walked towards Cree, who walked towards her.

"Hey sis." Cree said when the two meet in the middle.

"Hello, Numbah 11." Numbah 5 said.

"I don't do by that anymore. You know that."

"Whatever."

"Listen. Why don't you join us? We have the advantage, and you know it."

"Numbah 5 thinks you're crazy. I'm a Kid Next Dorr, and I'll be one till the end."

Cree scowled. "So, if that's the way you want it…" Cree said evilly. ""…that's the way your gonna get it".

Before Numbah 5 could react, Cree blasted her with her laser. Numbah 5 reacted by yelling for help, while the bad guys charged the good guys.

"Roxanne, Dark ryan, and Iare going tofight the Queen. Everyone else, cover for us." Ryan commanded.

"We'll do our best." Numbah 4 said. As Ryan, Dr and Roxanne went into the breach, the chaos and KND charged heroically.

"Incoming!" Numbah 2 screamed. Teenagers were throwing grenades at the KND. Numbah 86 switched her arms into a vacuum and sucked them up, and shot them at a squad terrorizing a group led by Ronin.

"Thanks!" Ronin yelled.

"**Anytime!" **Armia yelled. Then lasers appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who's firing at us now?" Numbah 1 yelled. He looked up and saw Cree and Chad in a nearby tree, both carrying bazookas. "Hi Numbah 1. It's been a while. Are you finally ready to give up and face defeat?" Chad taunted.

"Never!" Numbah 1 yelled. He pulled out his weapon, and with some help from da boys (the robot arms.), managed to make the traitors leave the tree. However, Cree fired sticky goo stuff at the KND"S legs and Da Boys, and Chad got a cattle prod and shocked them. "Now, unless you give up and surrender, we'll fry you." Cree taunted. "What do you say?'

"**Go to hell!"** Handia screamed.

Chad bit his lip. "Oh well, your funeral." Chad said as he readied his cattle prod.

"WE"LL SEE ABOUT THAT CHADSWORTH!" said a girl's voice from the trees. Suddenly, two masked figures leapt down from the trees between Chad and Cree. The figures removed their masks, revealing two KND operatives. One was a boy who looked like Chad, but he had red hair, a red sweater, and green jeans. His armor was similar too Chad's, but it was light blue. The other was a girl, she also looked exactly like Chad, but her clothes, gear, and hair were sea green. She also wore a green uniform and dark green karate shoes.

Chad looked at them with hate. "So, Jenna and Quentin," Chad growled sarcastically. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Looking for you big brother." Jenna said, quietly. "You know, I always thought you're a cool guy when you're still in the Kids Next Door…but now you've turned into so much of a lowdown rat, it makes me feel ashamed to even know you."

"And I feel the same way for you, my dear cousin." Quentin said, angrily. "And if you want them…" Quentin continued, as he pointed to Sector V," You have to get though us."

"We will!" Chad screamed. He charged Quentin, but with a perfectly timed dodge, he stumbled, and fell onto his knee. Jenna then started to stomp of him in an area where it would hurt. Meanwhile, Cree fired a powerful laser at Quentin. He quickly picked up a piece of glass, and it reflected back into Cree. She also fell to the ground.

"I suggest you stay right where you are." Jenna said. Chad and Cree nodded.

"Uh…who are you?" Numbah 2 said.

"I'm Numbah 500, from Sector T, and this is Numbah 279." Quentin said. "We got info about this Shadow Queen, and reported to Numbah 362, but she already knew."

"We were told to find where she would be, and we did, so here we are." Jenna finished. Sector V was in awe.

"Wait. This doesn't make senesce." Numbah 86 said. "Your teenagers. You can't be KND members.

"We are. We were allowed to remain KND because of our skill." Jenna said.

"Now that we told you the important stuff, we need to fight this Queen." Quentin said.

"**We have allies fighting that demonic bitch right now." **Handia said. He was using his zoom vision. **"And by the looks of it, Ryan, Dark Ryan, and Roxanne may need a little assistance."**

"Let's go." Numbah 1 yelled. "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

As the large group of heroic children advanced towards the Queen, Ryan, DR, and Roxanne had their hands full. They were fighting the Queen, and she had two teenage bodyguards.

"Take this!" Roxanne screamed. She then performed some sort of Kamwhameha-Judgement thing at the Queen (if you have played Tales of Symphonia, you might know what I mean.). The Queen created a huge ice shield, and unforunently reflected the attack at Dark Ryan, who forunatly ducked, whick made the attack blast a evil teenager who was behind DR. "Your gonna have to try better than that Queenie!" DR screamed as he punched Quientin's head, and kicked Jenna's stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Quentin screamed.

"**Dark Ryan, their on our side!" **Armia screamed. DR quickly said "Sorry", and helped them up.

"Trying to defeat me with reinforcements Guardian?" The Queen said. She threw a lance of lightning at Ryan, and Ryan somehow grabbed the attack, and threw it back. AS the Queen recoiled in pain, Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 started to kick her, and Numbah 4 did a body slam. When the Queen threw them off, Jenna used a katana, a thin sword used by ninjas, to strike the Queen. The Quentin went in with kicks and punches to the stomach.

"You are making a grave mistake." The Queen growled as she counted a punch from Quentin. "Surrender and you live." Simple as that."

"I'll never surrender!" Quentin yelled. He broke free, and Ryan released a powerful magic attack. The Queen saw this, and created a barrier of shadow-like magic. Numbah 2 then chucked a 2 by 4 grenade, but a fire ball from Father (who had just appeared) protected his boss. Father then set himself on fire, and charged into Numbah 1. Numbah 86 fired ice beams at Father, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Numbah 86 complained.

"My body heat is like one million and five. That isn't gonna work." Father said. HE then blasted Numbah 86 with fire.

"We need to fall back and recover!" Numbah 86 yelled as her release a missile barrage.

"I agree!" Numbah 1 yelled. "FALL BACK!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Roxanne yelled.

"Suddenly, a hand broke thought the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLOT TWIST! Oh. By the way, it's my birthday on the 8th**

**Please read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Any who here is the next chapter. It may shock you. _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH! A HAND!" Numbah 4 screamed. He jumped up into Shadow Queen's hands, who instantly became disgusted. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know." Numbah 4 replied. The Queen then dropped him.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." DR moaned.  
"It's just a hand." Jenna said.

"It's not going to hurt you." Quentin said. Then, another hand shot up from the ground. Quentin and Jenna gasped. "Scratch that." They replied.

Suddenly, the ground cracked, and with the might of a volcanic eruption, a being shot out of the ground. It was an adult male. He was a tall, and he had scars all over his body. He wore ripped clothes, and over that he wore black armor with red lines. He was laughing like a madman.

"Finally, I am FREE!" he yelled. He then looked at Ryan. "I believe it is time to continue where we left off." He said. Without warning, he charged Ryan, only to run into a shield spell Ryan cast just in the nick of time. Then DR kicked him in the shins. The man stared at the clone. "Well, if it isn't the traitor. Come back to my side, and I will spare your life." the man said.

"Hell no Mr. G!" Dr screamed. Everyone gasped.

"Isn't that the guy who wanted Wal-Mart to rule the world?" Numbah 2 asked.

"Yes." Ryan said.  
"The guy who got this minion to cut off your arms?" Numbah 5 asked.

"Yes." Roxanne said.  
"The guy who created Dark Ryan?" the Queen asked.  
"The one and only." Dr growled.  
"He's on our side!" The Queen yelled.

Mr.G growled. He then punched DR in the4 stomach, and threw him into Numbah 5. "I think this is the time I should thank you Ryan, Dark Ryan, and Roxanne. Sending me to Hell alive was a great thing for me."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed. The tolinator then fainted.

"Yes. Before I was defeated, God did the only thing he could think off to stop me, and that was sending me to hell alive. While I was there, I was used in crewel experiments, and while I was tortured I was forced out of my body. To make a long story short, I got back into my enhanced body and found an elevator leading out."

"An elevator?" Father asked.

"Yea. While I was escaping, I destroyed it, so no one else could leave.

"Less talk, more action!" Quentin yelled.

"I concur! Roxanne yelled. She charged Mr. G, but he created a whip of fire, and struck Roxanne with it. He then kicked picked up Roxanne and threw her Numbah 86.

"I forgot to mention the fact that I got fire power from those experiments." Mr. G said.

"Great." Numbah 1 said.

"Dude, can we get to the battle scene?" Numbah 4 asked.

"Yes. Let's." Mr. G said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CHARGE!" DR yelled. He leaped into the air, and attempted to land on him. Mr.G, however, set himself on fire, and caused DR to cry in pain when he landed. When he fell, MR.G grabbed him, and threw him at Numbah 86. Numbah 86 quickly recovered, and fired a salvo of missiles. MR.G then threw several fireballs, and destroyed the missiles.

As Numbah 86 recoiled in shock, Mr.G shot streams of fire at Ryan, who cast a shield spell in the nick of time. Roxanne tried her luck. She charged MR. G at fired two beams of light. Mr. G then used his fire to create a huge shield of flame, and then threw it at Roxanne when her beams disappeared.

"Any bright ideas?" Roxanne yelled as she flew past her comrades.

" I have an idea." Jenna said. "Make Quentin go."

"WHAT!" Quentin yelled. HE tried to argue, but his allies made him go. Quentin grumbled as she put on a strange glove.

**Kids Next Door R.O.O.M.A **

** Really **

** Outrageous **

** One **

** Man **

** Army **

"Oh! I scary glove! I'm _so_ scared! Somebody save me!" Mr.G whined sarcastically. Quentin laughed as he pushed the on button and charged the madman. He then punched MR. G with all of his might, and launched Mr. G into the tolinator (who was now okay.) Mr. G continued to fly until he hit Sticky beards ship.

"What the hell?" Mr.G asked.

"MY BACK!" was the tolinators response.

"This device increased my strength!" Quentin said. "We made it from a part of a 747 and an old glove.

Mr.G growled. "Very good." He said. Then he spun around and set himself on fire. Quentin tried to run, but even with the speed boost, he couldn't escape. Then, Numbah 5 flew in (with her W.I.N.G.S.) and rescued him at the last moment. Mr. G then stopped spinning and launched fireballs out of his finger, like a machine gun.

Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes were in a huddle. "What are we going to do?" Numbah 1 yelled.

"Save Numbah 5 and Quentin? Jenna replied.

"besides that." Numbah 1 groaned

**"We could run"** Armia said.

"I agree." Numbah 86 said.

"I don't" Roxanne said.

"Numbah 86 is right. The troops are tired and we need to regroup." Numbah 1 said "If we are to escape, we need a distraction."

"That, I can do." Jenna said. She then got a strange weapon ready.

**Kids Next Door S.P.L.U.R.S. **

** Soaking **

** People **

** Like **

**Unbelievable **

**Rain **

**Storms **

"Hey! Hot stuff! Over here!" Jenna yelled.

"Who said that?" Mr.G yelled as he turned around. Jenna released a stream of water at the villain, but because of Mr. G's body heat, the water evaporated.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mr.G laughed. He then created two lances of fire, and threw them at Number 2 and Ryan.

"Damn it! I…" M, G yelled. He was interrupted by two huge bangs. Suddenly, two large cannonballs sailed past Mr. G. "…what in the name of Wal-Mart?"

"Who fired the cannons?" Sticky beard asked. Immediately, everyone pointed to the tolinator and one of Sticky beard's pirates.

As the deadly projectiles went forward, Ryan created a shield of chaotic magic to stop the lance aimed at him, while Numbah 2 dodged it. However, Numbah 5 was in front of the tolinator's cannonball.

"NUMBAH 5!" Numbah 1 yelled. He quickly jumped and pushed Numbah 5 out of the way, but was slammed by the cannon ball. _Oh shit! _Ryan thought as he stared at Numbah 1's body.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED NUMBAH 1 TOLINATOR!" Father screamed.

"I know! I'm a bad villain!" The tolinator yelled.

Sticky beard slapped upside the head. " You idiot! You killed Numbah 1! He's gone for good!"

"Someone killed Numbah 1?" the Queen yelled. "Give the man a promotion!"

Meanwhile, the second cannon ball missed its intended target, and instead decapitated a young boy wearing an orange sweater. DR grinned when he saw this, and turned around to Mr. G.

"Uh… not good." Mr.G groaned.

"Activate plan OMGYKK!" DR yelled.

"What is that?" The Queen asked.

All of the chaos took a deep breath and yelled. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!"

Then, two more boys in winter wear appeared. "Oh my god, they did kill Kenny!" one yelled.

"Those bastards!" the other yelled.

"hahaha. Very funny…hey!" Mr.g yelled. He had noticed the good guys had escaped.

"Mr.G, you'd you like to be on our side?" the queen sweetly asked MR. G

"We get dental insurance!" Kightbrace yelled.

Mr.G thought for a moment. "What the hell. Might as well"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Numbah 3's mind _

Numbah 3 hated every minute of being a prisoner to the Queen. She was locked in her own mind, unable to do anything.

"Hello Numbah 3! How are you?" a voice asked. It was the Queen.

"Leave me alone." Numbah 3 replied.

"Now, now, what is with all of the hostility?" The Queen asked. Numbah 3 growled.

"You're a monster!" Numbah 3 yelled.

"What was your first hint, me being a 1000 year old demon bent on world conquest, me taking over your body, or the fact that I enjoyed the fact Numbah 1 is dead."

Numbah 3 did not reply."

"Well, ta-ta!" The Queen said as her voice faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_OH, boy. Please review. _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry this took a while. Here is chapter 20**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry for your loss. " Ryan said. The army was back at the temple, and the mood wasn't a good one.

"It's...all...right." Numbah 5 cried.

DR sat down. Mr. G had escaped from Hell-something not too many people could pull off. But, now that he was back, he would continue his plan to make Wal-mart the ruler of the world. And Mr.G was already powerful when his went to hell…

"Hey, guys. I think I hear something." Numbah 2 said.

"It's probably some…" Numbah 86 started to say, but could say no more when she saw the person.

"**NUMBAH 1! YOU LIVE!" **armia yelled. Numbah 1 was indeed standing in the door way. And almost everyone was mad.

"Uh…hi guys." Numbah 1 said. He was really scared for some reason.

"KILL HIM!" Dr yelled.

"WAIT!" Numbah 5 yelled. She then walked up to her boss, and pounded him.

"What was that for?" Numbah 1 asked.

"For faking your death!" Numbah 5 yelled.

"How did you do it anyway?" Numbah 2 asked.

"**We made a Numbah 1 bot." **Handia said.

"Okay, he all yours." Numbah 5 said.

"Like I said, KILL HIM!" DR commanded. Everyone chaos got ready to blast Numbah 1.

"Wait." Numbah 1 said. He then got out a small device and turned it on.

"What is that" Roxanne asked.

"Okay everyone, let's get to business. We are going to paint over these hideous colors. I'm thinking about red and gold." A female voice from the box said.

"Okay, Queenie, since when do you get to redecorate my mansion?" another voice said. This one was male.

"Is that the Shadow Queen and Father?" Numbah 2 asked.

"Yep. I placed a microphone thing on the Queen's crown." Numbah 1 said.

"Since now. You're my servant, so I get your stuff."

"When hell freezes over!" father's voice yelled.

"Dude, calm down." A new voice said. "It's okay. Deep breaths.

"Shut up Mr.g!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" the Queen yelled. "I will not tolerate this behavior outside of battle. If we are to destroy the Kids Next Door, we need a plan. Mr. G, are you ready to start that project of yours?"

"Yep. Thank God I have a photographic memory. Let's go Father." Mr.G said.

"Why me?" Father moaned. Numbah 1 then turned the device off.

Dr smiled. "It's a good thing you got that thing on the crown." DR said. "But… I want you to see this." DR then gave a card to Numbah 1. It was a Magic the Gathering card called Bloodscent. "Read the italics out loud."

Numbah 1 looked at it. "To study the predators of the Tangle, two people are required: one to watch from above, and one to run like hell." Numbah 1 read.

"I suggest you be the second person." DR said as he grinned evilly.

Numbah 1 gulped.

"KILL HIM!" Dr bellowed. Numbah 1 then screamed like a little girl and ran at lightning fast speeds while a huge crowd of Chaos ran after him.

"They're not going to kill him, right?" Numbah 5 asked.

"No, he's going to be okay." Roxanne said. "He may be badly bruised, but nothing to worry about."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day_

"Oh yea! I rock! Who da man!" Numbah 4 yelled. He was severely kicking the rear ends of his fellow operatives at Super Smash Bros. Melee. "So, how many was that?"

"That's your 15th strait 3-on-1 victory." Numbah 2 groaned.

"Right! Who's next?" Numbah 4 taunted.

**"We are!" **Handia yelled.

"After I go to the bathroom" Numbah 86 said.

AS Numbah 86 ran to the girl's room, she passed the cafeteria. She then stopped. She heard a bunch of people yelling something.

"What is it?" Numbah 86 said.

**"It sounds like a conversation of some sort." **Armia said.

"**Do you want us to record it?"** Handy asked.

"Sure." Numbah 86 answered. She then creeped closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Numbah 86 looked into the cafeteria, she saw almost every Chaos in the temple. In front of them where three people. One was a sixteen year old with torn robes and scars on his face. The second was Ryan, who looked pissed. In between them was a rather old man with robes, a long beard, and almost no hair.

So, let's listen to what the Chaos are saying, shall we?

"The crowd wasn't exactly happy. Most of them where yelling "Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble!"

"Damn it! STOP CHANTING RABBLE, RABBLE, RABBLE!" the old man yelled. The crowd then stopped chanting, except for one guy who muttered 'rabble'.

"Listen guys, we need to do it! It's the only way!" the boy yelled.

"Toran, there is more to defeating your foe than killing that person." Ryan argued.

"Oh, please." Toran muttered.

"Actually, Ryan is right." The old man said.

'Thank you Grand Master Chaozo." Ryan said.

"This must be hard for you Ryan." Chaozo said. "Someone you just met should be possessed by an evil demon from a world of games.

"And the worst part is the fact is was Numbah 2's fault!" Roxanne yelled from the crowd.

'We get it." Toran said. "And I say we kill the Shadow Queen's host." Numbah 86 gasped.

"What do you say?' Chaozo asked the crowd. They immediately started chanting "Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble!" again.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen." Chaozo muttered under his breath.

"Listen, we just can't kill Numbah 3!" Ryan yelled.

'Why not?" Toran asked.

"She's an innocent person." Ryan said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Toran yelled.

'Well, if you had a heart, you would!" Ryan screamed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chaozo yelled. "Listen, if you can save Numbah 3 from her prison, do so, but I f you can't, then…do what you must do."

"Yes grand master." The Chaos muttered.

Numbah 86 ran back to the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" Jenna screamed. Numbah 86 played back the conversation. 'He wouldn't!"

"We would." Numbah 86 grimly said.

"Then that would make Ryan a traitor of sorts." Quentin said.

"I highly doubt that." Numbah 2 said.

"I say we should let those guys do whatever they need to." Numbah 4 said.

"HUH?" the rest of the group said.

'Think about it." Numbah 4 said. "If they could bring a person back from the dead in a game, maybe they can do it in the game realm!" Numbah 4 yelled.

"Good idea." Numbah 1 said.

"It won't work." A female voice said. The gang turned around and saw Roxanne.

"Why?" Numbah 5 asked.

"Not even magic from the game Realm can bring back a person from the real world." Roxanne said. "Beside, Ryan won't kill his foes. It's against his moral code."

"Well, let's just see how everything turns out." Numbah 1 said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay, word of notice. I'm going on vacation in a week and won't be able to update. Sorry if this is a problem_**

_**Read and review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Okay. Here's the deal. I'm going on a vacation for about 2 weeks. I will most likely be unable to update. Sorry for your inconvenince._**


End file.
